Taken by my enemy
by nami li
Summary: What happens when two best friends fall for the same guy? And that same guy is torn between them? AND they're all in the Akastuki? Omg the drama
1. Captured

_New story! OMG! A real note will be here in the next chapter 'cuz this is 5 pages in word! Omg! Enjoy!_

"Ninkibi! Hurry up! Sensei and Kanaye are already at the front gates! We go to _**GO**_!" I yelled up Ninkibi's stair case.

I'm so sick of her making me late! Why can't she have a normal ninja outfit like everybody else? She always has to change her cloths for _everything_.

"Shut up Ikichi! I work hard to make myself look good on missions!"

"Well why don't you work hard on the actual mission itself! It would sure help the rest of us out!"

"ARGH! SHUT UP! I'M ALMOST DONE!"

I rolled my eyes. She couldn't be more ridiculous. Her common sense just flies away in the wind when it comes to missions. She wears more cloths on an actual date than a mission.

She came stomping down the stairs with her knee high ninja boots that had a about a two inch heel. She had a pink skort that went a little higher than her mid thigh. She had fish nets under them going down to her boots. Then, for a shirt, she had black, halter, short crop top and black gloves on.

I can't believe this is my best friend right now…

All I had was a green, sleeveless top on with dark grey shorts. Then some fish net around my elbows and knees. My _very _dark brown hair was down, while her strawberry blonde hair was up in a messy bun with fallen strands all around. Her pink, gem stone earrings sparkled in the early morning light that shone through the front windows of her apartment.

She did look pretty, and she gives me a lot of pointers with boys. When she's not primping herself, she can be a pretty good friend. She's one of the only people who brought out a side of me I never knew I had. I'm usually the polite, quite, girl, but in my mind, I sound so much different. Ninkibi let's me be a hot headed, almost cocky, and completive around her, although my personality is no where _near _to being someone like that, but when I'm with her, I have no choice be to be assertive and loud. I have to be a different person with her, but I guess it's okay.

"Ugh, okay! I'm here and ready to go, so let's get movin'!" She announced and was out the door before me, probably strutting her stuff down the road already. I rushed after her and caught up, but we had to run a little bit so we weren't _that _late. I mean, we've been later. Right now we were running 10 minutes behind, but sensei and Kanaye are used to waiting for us. Kanaye is our other team partner, always training, and our sensei, well… He's really laid back, but he's _ripped_.

I'm talking massive muscles, and Kanaye is catching up pretty quickly. Ninkibi's specialty is genjustu. She doesn't like taijutsu because it makes her sweaty and messes up her hair, but she's not the best anyway. I'm more of a ninjutsu person, but taijutsu comes naturally to me.

We finally came to the Land of Grass's front gates where Sensei was taking a nap and Kanaye was sharpening his kunai.

"I'm sorry Sensei that we're so late again!" I yelled as we came to a stop from our mile long run through the village.

"What? Huh?" he asked as he woke up, "Oh, okay. Well since we're all here we can finally get moving, but double speed since we're running late."

"Ikichi you sound so weak when you apologize like that," whispered Ninkibi, "he doesn't even care. They're both used to it."

"Well that probably because _I'm _the one apologizing for _you _making us late in the first place…"

"Whatever," she said as she sped ahead and caught up with the others jumping into the tall grass field.

I don't run on grass though. I can't. I just can't… a white, chakra-like light appears at the bottoms of my feet whenever I have to step on grass or stand on a tree branch. It keep me floating above it about an inch off the ground so I'm not crushing the grass. If I ever laid down in a field the light would be under me and keep me suspended in the air a little so I wouldn't kill any flowers that would be under me.

Why?

I'm not entirely sure, but I'm glad it happens. All I know is that my grandmother taught me a poem when I was at her bedside about five minutes before she died. I said it with her, and then ever since then I was so in tune with nature, and a white streak appeared in my hair.

I hate hurting nature anyway. I could never chop down a tree without feeling guilty or ashamed. Even picking a flower makes me feel sad that I ended it's life. People think I'm crazy for thinking like that, but I can't help it. Something inside me tells me not to do it and that's it's bad. I'm a vegetarian too. I couldn't hurt a fly, literally, let along _eating _an animal that could have been happy in a meadow somewhere? I can't stand it.

"Ikichi! Hurry up and stop your day dreaming!" called Sensei. I was only a little behind…

"Yes sir!"

I caught up with them pretty quickly, then we came to the forest that lead to the neighboring village.

"Okay everyone, this is where the suspect was seen. Scatter to find him more quickly and radio in if you need back up," ordered Sensei

"Got it," everyone said and jumped to different parts of the forest.

Our mission was to search for a suspicious person that was seen around the boarder. If confirmed, we call for back up and take him down. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. There was supposedly another one, but we're not for sure. I scouted my whole area more than once ad even a third time incase he was moving, but I didn't see any sign that a person had been here. So I went a little out of my area and out into the very boarder of the fields and the forest where the grass was a bit shorter.

I stood there as the breeze blew my hair back a little and the wind cooled down my neck and face. The light below my feet kept me above the grass a couple of inches and made me feel like I was floating and weighted nothing. I only heard the rustling leaves and grass swaying in the breeze. I felt at peace and just a pure love for nature. It felt so good that I just wanted the whole world to know this great feeling.

But I must have been day dreaming so much that I didn't hear Ninkibi call me on the radio.

"Ikichi! IKICHI! Come in! Are you there? Why aren't you answering? Don't make me radio in sensei and Kanaye! Where are you?"

"What? Oh sorry I, uh… dropped my radio…"

"Seriously Ikichi? The headset _fell off_ your head? Ugh, whatever where are you? I can't find anyone around here and I'm bored. There's nothing here at all."

"Yeah same here. I couldn't find anyone. Now I'm at the west side boarder."

"Alright I'll be there in like, I don't know, five minutes?"

" 'Kay, I'll b here."

_Way to ruin my moment of peace Ninkibi... _I thought as I let out a deep sigh. Now It was going to be loud and she'll be complaining on how ths was a waste of time since we didn't find anyone.

Or maybe I though to soon.

There was someone in the tall grass, I think, cursing at the height.

"ARGH this f***in' grass! It's so frikkin' tall!"

That reminded me that I was totally open being in the shorter grass, but it was too late. He saw me.

"Hey you! What the f*** are doing?"

_Oh, he seems to be really mad… Okay, I just have to be calm to so he'll be calm too._

"Um, what are you talking about?"

Then he came over…. Not good.

"That! What else?" He said pointing at me feet.

"O-oh um that's, uhh…"

"Speak up b*tch! What is it?"

_Ugh, okay being nice and calm isn't working to well, but dang! He's scary with that scythe on his back! _

"Er, sorry but I rather not tell you…"

"WHAT?"

_Ugh all his yelling must make my normal voice seem like a whisper._

"I rather not tell you SIR!"

"Then you, B*ITCH, will be coming with me!"

_Just because I said "sir" rather loud he had to call me a b*tch? What happen to miss or missy! _

"What? I'm not going anywhere! Why?" I started panicking in my mind. _What going to happen to me? Where is he going to take me? I can't eve fight him because I'm already afraid of him! Oh this isn't good!_

"Because THAT," he yelled pointing, "Isn't something you see every day bumb*ss!"

"B-but, but I can't help that! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Shut the h*ll up and stop whining. That's not going to change _my _frikkin mind."

"WELL MAYBE _I _WILL!" yelled a voice coming from the forest.

"Ninkibi!" I said as she sprinted out of the forest and rammed right into the guy.

He started cursing like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile Ninkibi got up ran towards me so she could drag me into the forest away from the guy, but this man was fast! He was right up in front of us right at the edge of the where the trees started to appear.

"Oh, you b*tches… Now you're coming with me too you slut!"

"What? Where do you think you going to take both of us? We have radios and can call in our other teammates if we really need to. They'll kick your butt right along side us!" Ninkibi stated.

"Tch, I doubt those work here. I bet my partner Kakuzu already found your friends. Great radio's huh? You two h*es don't look like any ninja to me. You nothing compared to the Akastuki."

And with that, he knocked Ninkibi out by suddenly appearing behind her and pressing the pressure point on her neck. She fell to the ground and I backed away as he came closer to me.

_I know I should fight… but he's so strong it would be futile, no? Oh… what do I do, what do I do! _

He came closer, backing me out of the forest.

_Oh…Oh, what do I do what do I do whatdoIdowhatdoIdo! Oh! I got Kunai! Kunai are good!_

So that's what I did, I pulled out a kunai and stop backing up. I took my stance and put on a more serious face, though I probably still looked like I was going to run away any minute.

"HA! You think you're tough, huh! Give up now before you hurt yourself girlie."

_O-ok mister scary dude… I really not rather fight you anyway. Thanks for not killing me!_

"N-no! I-I-I- I'm not going to let you get away with what you did to Ninkibi!"

"I just knocked her out! Calm the f*ck down!"

"O-okay…" I said putting my kunai down and looked at the ground.

"Dang you're weak," he said as he knocked me out as well.

As everything started fading I felt him throw me over his shoulder and going over to Ninkibi. I just hope Kanaye and Sensei were okay and not up against that Kakuzu guy.

Then nothing.

"Ugh why'd you have to bring these girls back to the base? They're useless."

"Shut the f*ck up. They'll be more sacrifices to Jashin and food for Zetsu if they're really that frikkin' useless."

"Let's see what leader-sama says."

"I don't give a sh*t about what he thinks."

"Whatever. I'm not taking care of these brats if he let's them stay without being toast.

"Heck, me neither. I'll dump them on who ever I see first at the base."

"Hmph, everyone's on a mission."

"F*CK!"

I heard doors close and footsteps echoing in halls. I can't believe it.

I was in the Akastuki base.


	2. Brunch

_I hope Ninkibi is alright…I wonder if she's awake too. I better lay low though, I don't want them to know I'm awake…_

"Argh, dang it, these girls get frikkin' heavy! Why aren't you carrying one of them? You haul bodies all the time you lazy slacker."

"That's because I didn't bring them here in the first place! Just, take them to leader-sama and then figure out what to do with them."

"Fine, have fun counting stupid *ss money."

I heard a pair of footsteps go the other way and this, crazy guy, was taking us to the leader of the Akasuki. I heard him knock and open a door, then he dropped me and Ninkibi on to the floor.

_Ow! Oh this guy is going to get it! _

"Who are these girls Hidan," asked a serious voice.

"The one on your right has this white sort of chakra that appears at the bottoms of her feet when she walks on grass. The other one attacked me."

"Mmm… the first one seems interesting. The other was an acquaintance and caught you off guard?"

"Yeah…"

"We'll see what they can do later. Put them in the spare rooms and assign a guard. Dismissed."

Hidan picked us up again and dragged us through another hall, but on the way he came across a person.

"Hey blondie! You're on guard duty for these b*tches. I'm putting them in the spare rooms, so get Tobi or Sasori too."

"What? Why me, un?"

" 'Cuz your the first person I saw and I don't want to go searching for someone else. And our frikkin leader told me too."

I heard "Blondie" mumble something but followed Hidan.The next thing I knew was that I was on a bed and heard footsteps walk away. Then I heard a door close and a chair being pulled over. I don't like people watching me sleep…

_I have a criminal watching me "sleep…" It wouldn't be odd if I woke up right? I mean, I'm just knocked out, not in a comma… Hmm, maybe I should just stay like this for a few more minutes… But this guy is watching me! Ah!_

Even though I was extremely uncomfortable, I tried my best to look like I was sleeping, but the guy must have known I was faking. When I woke up I looked directly at where I heard the guy sit, that just confirmed I was faking…

"Had a nice 'sleep' un?" A blonde guy said.

My face blushed bit as I looked away and sat up.

"Um, I've had better…"

He smirked.

"So why'd Hidan bring you here, un?"

'Oh, um… I'm not exactly sure, but he said I had something that wasn't something you se everyday. Then my friend came a tackled him so she was taken too… I think she's in the next room."

"Yeah my partner is watching her un."

I smiled at his little speech impediment. It was cute…

"I-I'm glad she's okay. Right?"

"Yeah she's fine, un."

"So, what am I going to do here?"

"Not sure, you'll probably have to show us your jutsu and if it's worth anything we might not kill you. But Hidan told me you're pretty weak un."

"Oh…" I said looking down, "I…I didn't even try to fight back. I couldn't win, so I didn't try. He was to strong."

"Eh, Hidan's just a crazy religious person, un."

_Did you say religious… seriously?_

"He's religious? He cursed in almost every sentence!"

"He's religious to this Jashin guy, un," he said shaking his head and smirking. I laughed a little too. This guy really was crazy!

_I hope the whole Akastuki isn't crazy… this guy looks pretty sane. _

Suddenly the door busted open and Ninikibi was at the doorway with a red headed person behind her.

"IKICHI! I THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD!" she screamed.

"W-what? Why did you think that?"

"Because I was knocked out before you and I saw you pull out a Kunai! I though you fought that creep! Then I woke up while he was carrying us and you didn't wake up either!"

"I was awake too! But I didn't want to open my eyes incase those people saw us!"

She squealed and ran over to my bed and gave me a huge hug. I think she went over the top, if I do say so myself…I got out of the bed and stretched. My stomach hurt from being carried on a shoulder all day, but I was glad that Ninkibi was okay.

"Hey you! What's your name?" she asked the blonde guy.

"Deidara, un."

"Un? Is that your last name?"

"No… it's a habit un."

"Ohh okay. My name's Ninkibi!," she giggled, "You're pretty cute!"

She gave a flirty smile. Deidara smiled back and said, "Thanks, un."

I saw she wanted a complement back, but she kept smiling. It was startling to look a little goofy. Then she quickly hit my arm and moved her eyes over to the red haired guy. She wanted me to ask for his name, even though I didn't introduce myself to Deidara yet…

"Um, what's you name? I'm Ikichi."

"Sasori."

I gave a little smile and looked back at Ninkibi.

"So guys, um. What do we now?"

"You're supposed to be in your room," said Sasori.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to just guard us so we won't try and escape. So we can do anything as long as you watch us right?"

"I don't see why not. As long as we're 'gaurding' you, un."

"Yeah! Why don't we go eat brunch? Ikichi can make us something right?"

_I don't want to cook Ninkibi! Especially for criminals! I'm not your chef for you and what you're trying to make "dates!"_

"Um, sure… I guess. But I'm a vegetarian so we're not eating bacon or anything."

"You're really willing to cook for people you just met?" asked Sasori.

"Um well-"

"Yeah! She doesn't mind at all. I mean, we're going to live here sooner or later so why not make friends now?"

_It might make friends for you! It'd just make me the chef!_

"Yeah, I mean, my mom owned a little café, so I learned how to make some stuff. Are eggs okay?" I asked, forcing a teeny smile to appear on my face.

"Yeah! Everybody likes eggs! C'mon fella's! Lead the way to the kitchen!"

Deidara got up and motioned us to follow. Sasori was already leading the way since he was standing at the doorway. Deidara stayed with us, I guess so we wouldn't run away. Ninkibi was chatting it up with Deidara and I was just listening and agreeing with Ninkibi whenever she turned to me saying "right Ikichi?"

When we go to the kitchen, I asked everyone I asked if omelets were okay. They nodded and Deidara said you didn't have to make one for Sasori since he didn't eat.

_Is he anorexic? Hmm… I don't think he could be a ninja if was anorexic._

"Okay brunch will be ready in less then 10 minutes."

"Thanks Ikichi!" Ninkibi mused as she dragged Deidara over to the next room where there was a long table with many chairs around. Sasori stayed in the kitchen and told me where I could find everything. I had three omelets with cheese in it within 6 minutes. I poured three glasses of milk and went out with everything on a big tray I found.

"Okay! Everything's ready! I hope milk is okay with you Deidara."

"Yeah it's fine. Thanks for making breakfast, un."

"Oh no problem!" I said with a real smile.

He really was cute! I loved his hair, long and blonde. He had blue green eyes and the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen. Sasori seemed to have left, knowing that we weren't going anywhere if Deidara was around, and it was true.

"Ikichi! Did you know Deidara has mouths on his hands? They're so cool!"

"Really?"

Deidara showed them and my jaw dropped.

"Wow! What do you use them for?"

"They're for making my art, un."

"You like art, hm?"

"Yeah, you bet! Art is an explosion, un."

"That's pretty cool! Art is fun."

"Yeah it is, un!"

"So what type of art do you like? Do you draw? I can always be a model if you need one," Guess who said winking.

"Actually I'm a sculptor."

"I'd love to see your works of art sometime," I said.

"Oh! Me too!"

"Sure, anytime, " he said with a smirk, "I'll show what they can do too, un."

Ninkibi changed the subject rather quickly to talking about the beach. Everyone finished their breakfast so I took everyone's plate and cups into the kitchen and stayed there for a little while drinking a glass of water. Then this… bouncing man/boy came into the kitchen and started talking in third person to me.

"Tobi see's a new person! Tobi is looking for another too! But Tobi can't find the other person! Will you help Tobi pleeeeeeeeeasse! Tobi is a good boy!"

_Aww he's a funny little thing, I guess he's looking for Ninkibi. _

"I think I know where you can find the other person. She's in the dinning room with Deidara."

"Deidara-sempaiiiii!" HE yelled as he ran into the dinning room. I followed and saw him bounce all over a annoyed looking Deidara.

"Sempai has a new friend! She's very pretty! I bet Sempai and her are going to be a couple! EEEE!"

"Tobi… SHUT UP. What do you want."

"Leamer-sama wants the girls to go to the training grounds so we can see their jutsu's and fighting abilities!"

_Uh oh…_


	3. Fights

_Whoa! Okay! HAI! I can't believe I forgot so many thing in the last chapter! And by that I mean the author's note! AH! Okay well I drew a picture~ __.com/photos/51616585N05/4758249381/__ Ikichi looks weird -_-' I drew her face a bit low and I then I realized that Ninkibi looks A LOT like Ino… I chose the FUNCKY-EST names ever! Instead of searching a baby names website, I combined words together XD That explains the oddness in the names so sorry if it's all weird and stuff ^ ^* I you probably noticed, I'm not using "fudge" or anything because I feel that it sounds to weird and putting the asterisk signs are fine, right? I don't curse so yeahhh. Whoa O.o I could have the third chapter up in the same day O.o or not… HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!_

"What? Already un?"

"Yeah! That's what leader says! Oh! And something about not to many people around to cause trouble!" said Tobi.

_Oh no! We have to fight the Akastuki? _

"Fine, but who's going to fight them un?"

I sighed walking onto the wet field. It turns out we've been taken to the rain village and a storm just finished. The sky was still pretty dark, but at least it wasn't raining.

"Ikichi, you'll be sparring with Sasori. Show us all of your jutsu. Ninkibi, you'll fighting Deidara. Same goes with you," announced Leader, "Ikichi's up first."

I nodded and stepped on to the field. The light came under me as and I saw Leader pay closer attention. Sasori came onto the field, not in any puppet like I've heard.

"You may start."

I already had a Kunai coming at me, but I quickly dodged it and was prepared for the bombard of weapons that seemed to falling from the sky, but form where? I couldn't figure that out now, I had to dodge all of these.

"Earth release!" I yelled and sunk into the ground, I made the earth that was above me rock, just incase these weapons could penetrate the earth farther than I expected. I moved right to under where Sasori was standing, or did I?

I stuck my hand up to grab his ankle and bring him down, but I seemed to have grabbed, a… puppet? I pulled and dragged it into the ground anyway, it was sure to get in the way later. Then I sprang up to be maybe 3 feet away form Sasori. Time for my taijutsu.

_This guy isn't very scary like Hidan, he's much more clam, but maybe it's just because it's to see my jutsu and not a real fight. I hope he's not better than my taijutsu…_

I leaped into the air and threw a kunai with a fake bomb wrapped around it, I made a hand sign and made a pillar of rock, maybe 5 feet above for me to stand on while I waited for him to jump up. I threw another to keep him in place, but this one was real. I made the fake one "explode" witch gave out a bunch of smoke. He fell for it and jumped away over the real bomb, but I ignited it when he was above it. I jumped into the air again, did a flip and landed with a kick to the stomach I believe, but I think I was fooled again.

This thing, wasn't going down and Sasori was controlling it. It looked like a person, a person I think I knew a while back, but it couldn't have been. When the smoke cleared I saw it entirely, it had a face, hair, looked pretty feminine to me, but it was cold lifeless puppet.

"Look like anyone familiar?" he asked.

_I know her, but it can't be who I think it is. It's impossible. I won't believe it. I refuse to believe it._

"What type of sick joke is this?"

My mean side was coming out. I don't want anyone messing with my head, but it looked to much like her- my dead best friend.

"It's not a joke."

I bit my lower lip.

_No! No…_

I threw a kunai aiming at Sasori, but the puppet dislocated it's had and grabbed it in mid flight. She aimed it right back at me and I barely missed it. This thing was annoying. Time for ninjutsu.

"Swamp of the underworld!"

With that, a small pool of mud appeared at the foot of the puppet. Sasori attempted to move the puppet out, but by the time he figured out it was inescapable, it was already sunken into the ground to it's knees. It was too late. Now I can finally attack him.

"Shaking Palm jutsu!" I yelled as the ground stared to pop up in numerous places and violently shake. Now I was angry.

_Making me fight my dead best friend huh? Well get ready for the beating of your life! _

While he was trying to keep to do his best at not being hit with rocks, I sprinted the fast I could before the rumbling stopped and tried to punch him right in the face, but he blocked it and we started a horribly fast taijutsu battle.

_Punch, kick, duck, kick. Duck, jab ,jump-_

Slice.

I dropped to the ground when I got hit. Sasori have a blade in his hand and the dang puppet was _still_ alive. It didn't have a bottom half, but it was cut of at the waist, right next to the pool of inescapable mud. It had it's mouth open and looked like it just shot something, and it did. I had a net around my ankles and that caused me to loose my balance, so Sasori got me with his blade. But I noticed something. He wasn't _holding_ a blade, his hand _was_ one!

_Oh my gosh, he's a p-puppet!_

He sliced me right down my forearm. Luckily, the light around my feet burned the net around my ankles and freed me quickly. I got up and backed away. I underestimated him and his puppet. I could have kept going, but I decided to give up. I couldn't beat him.

I put up hands.

"I give up. I can't beat you," I turned to where Leader was, " That's what I can do. T-that's it for me…"

I put my hands down and stood there waiting for ran answer, watching the blood seep down my arm and drip to the ground. Instead I got yelled at by Ninkibi…

"C'MON IKICHI! WHAT HAPPENED TO 'NEVER GIVE UP!'"

"I never said that!"

"I'VE SEEN YOU CHAKRA EXAHUSTED!"

"I _can't _beat him!"

"That's enough," interjected Leader, "Ikichi has a deep wound that could lead to her bleeding to death, she wouldn't have been able to continue much longer anyway."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"You can stay in the Akastuki also. You can preform some A-ranked jutsu. Ninkibi, you're up next. Ikichi, Konan will treat your wound. Kakuzu went on another mission."

Konan had pretty, short, blue hair and a white flower in a bun. She came down to me as I sat in the grass on the edges of the battle field feeling dizzy and woozy form all the blood that was pouring down my arm. Leader was right, I wouldn't have lasted much longer… At least I didn't get wet because I was pretty much floating. Konan came over helped me up. She supported me all the way to base until we got into a room that looked like a mini hospital. It had all these needles and some beds, very white and sterile looking.

Konan and was very stoic person, but very nice and gentle.

"Thank you Konan. That feels much better."

"Your welcome. Would you like to go back out to watch the fight or stay inside and rest?"

"Oh… Um… well, you can go back. I'll stay here. Well actually, I'm not sure… I feel bad that I didn't give it my all. So I guess I shouldn't be resting…I guess I'll g-"

"Ikichi, you don't have to watch. You lost a lot a blood anyway, you're badly injured, don't feel bad."

"Really? I feel fine, you're a great medic."

"Thank you, but if you want to stay, you can."

"O-okay… thank you again."

"No problem."

Then she got up and closed the door quietly. I even think I saw a smile. It felt good to rest, not being unconscious. I laid down on the soft bed, feeling where some bruises would be from the all the taijutsu.

I felt tired. I just wanted to sleep. I'm glad I stayed, but I hope Ninikibi won't feel bad that I left her to fight alone. She gave me somewhat moral support, telling me to keep going and all. But what was I doing? I was resting in a bed with no broken bones, no concussion, no fever. I was just tired! That's nothing a cup of coffee wouldn't fix!

So I got up and ran down a hall, hoping that I would make it on time. She usually always needed another person to fight with her so we could use combination jutsu's.

As I got out to the field, I watched from a distance, hoping that Konan wouldn't see me, but the fight was over. She was on the ground.

_That was so quick… 15 minutes at the most. I hope she's alright._

"Ninkibi, is that all?" Leader asked. She moaned as she sat up.

"Ehh… yeah I think so. I work a lot better with a partner. Most of my jutsu is combination."

"Mmm… "

"Er, and my element is air! His is earth, so he had the advantage!" she yelled, trying to convince Leader that she can do much better.

"Mmm… you can stay as long as you do hard training until you reach your friends level."

"But I am at her level! I just need different standards!"

_Oh Ninkibi, you're IN! Don't fight it!_

Leader and Konan got up and left, probably thinking that way I was. I ran back down to the infirmary and laid back down. My mind felt more at peace knowing that she was okay and I wouldn't be alone in this place. I'm pretty sure that Konan didn't see me, but just incase I really tried my best to relax and sleep. I think I really needed it now anyway. Within 7 minutes I was asleep and didn't wake up until it was almost 11 at night. I fell asleep around 3, so that means I got a night's worth sleep in the day.

I looked down at my bandage, it was clean and looked like it was just changed. I remember seeing a blotch of red on it before I fell asleep. I got up and wandered around the base, my new home. I came across a living room, the T.V. was on and there were two people on the couch, one was leaning on the other.

It was Ninkibi and Deidara.


	4. Panic

**I silently gasped at what I saw. The hope of having a huge crush on Deidara was just shattered before my eyes. Eight hours with me sleeping and Ninkibi already seems to have something going on with him. I sighed and continued what I was doing: snooping around the base.**

_**I wonder if I would get to see my family again. **_

**I though of my teammates, alone in the forest with that guy, Kakuzu.**

"_**I bet my partner, Kakuzu, already found your friends."**_

**The memory of what Hidan said lingered in my ear. If Hidan was that scary, I wonder what his partner looked like. If they were dead, there would be no trace of team 13 left to report back to our Kage. Well, maybe a dead boy or two… **

**Wandering and wondering at the same time, I stumbled across what seamed to be a den of some sort with a vast library next to it. There were cute little, almost Victorian couches and a vintage looking coffee table in the center. Who knew the Akastuki had class? There was a tall archway leading into a room filled with bookcases, packed with thick books and hopefully, some novels to read. Reading made my eyes a little drowsy, so maybe if I read a book long enough, I'd get tired and be able to fall asleep again. **

**I circled the room browsing through the books. **

**Jutsu, medical stuff, chakra, weapons… not much of the things I read. I'm more of fiction person, or drama. Romance isn't that bad either, it's pretty entertaining, and I'm sure if Konan read any books they wouldn't be books on fighting techniques. I came to a shelf more towards the back of the room, where I found, rather interesting books for the Akastuki… one of them was "Icha icha paradise."**

**I dropped the book when I found out someone read **_**that **_**here… But I had to pick it up and put it back sooner or later… I saw the whole series there actually. A bit disturbing, but it made me think the Akastuki were more normal than 'super-strict-evil maniacs- wanting to control the universe' as I heard someone say before. The next book was a children's book, "Peter pan," and some other fairy tales. **

_**Why are these here?**__**Does the Akatsuki have little kids here? Oh my gosh, they don't kidnap them and turn them into little slaves right? No… no… I know they don't because these people don't want little kids to take care of… but then why do they have these here?**_

**Suddenly something poked my back.**

"**Hi Ikichi-chan! Tobi sees you with Tobi's books! Will Ikichi read one to Tobi? Please? Tobi is a good boy and he can't get to sleep!"**

_**Oh! Phew! They're for him. I guess reading one wouldn't be so bad. **_

"**Okay, sure Tobi! So you want to read them in the den or in your room?"**

"**The den! There are comfy couches there! Weee!" he mused into the next room, plopping down on a cushiony couch, patting the spot where I should sit. On the way over I grabbed a book to read after Tobi fell asleep or went away because children's books have pretty big fonts, so It wouldn't take long to read. I opened a book of fairy tales and read **_**three **_**of them for Tobi since he didn't get the least bit tired until the second. By the time he was all out of hyper juice he wobbled out of the room and back towards his room saying, **

"**Thanks Iki-channnn!" I watched him wobble down the hall to make sure he wouldn't fall over and hurt himself, then I walked back into the room to read the book I grabbed. I didn't even bother to read the description or anything. I was going to read whatever I go because I didn't feel like getting back up. **

**The book I read was about how a girl got trapped in depression because her life fell apart and she was alone. No one helped her, but abused her, and kicked her when she was down. No one understood, and she couldn't tell anyone because when she did, they sounded like such small reason to cry over, but the issue was so much worse. All the pain and agony caused her to serious think about ending her life, but through the many attempts, this one guy kept saving her. Then I fell asleep… it was a pretty lengthy book, the font was small. I only got a third done. I did that in three or four hours, but that was only about 150 pages. **

**I woke up at about 6 a.m. Perfect time to spend some time watching the sun rise. Then as I got up, I noticed an Akastuki cloak on top of me.**

_**How sweet**_**, I thought. Someone didn't want me to be cold, I wonder who? I folded it and put it on the couch. Then I put the book back on the shelf where I found it, I'd come back to read it later in the day. I headed out and tried to find a door out, maybe the training grounds. When I got there, the sky was dark and gloomy and rain started pouring within a few minutes. Thunder roared in the distance and lighting flashed everywhere. A horrible storm was coming, and being in the tallest tower in the rain village, (I looked up yesterday when I was outside) we could easily get struck by the fierce lighting coming our way. **

_**It was such a nicer day yesterday… when did these clouds come in? Over night?**_

**I wandered a little more. Since I didn't have a room to go to, I retreated back to the cozy den and started relaxing before I started freaking out by the thunder. Then, the worst thing could have happened… the power went off and I had no one around me… **

**Luckily, the cloak was still where I'd left it. I grabbed it and hid in it and it's comfort. I treated the cloak as if it was my baby blanket. I covered my face and sat in the corner of couch, clutching a pillow with my eyes shut. I hated lighting… It just pops out at anytime, illuminating anything in the room making it look like scary figures out to get me. Loud noises didn't help either… They seemed to drown any sound, so if something **_**did **_**get me, my scream would be muffled and I'd be to afraid to do anything. For a 16 year old, it probably made me look pathetic, but I couldn't help it… I just can't get over how scary it is to me. I think I even might have a phobia.**

**I opened my eyes just for a second, and saw nothing but terrorizing dark clouds though a window with bolts of lighting striking land. That was coming here… I wanted to get out of this room, maybe find Konan. Ninkibi made fun of me and my fear and laughed at the thunder. She might scream, but then laugh at it when it was over, but I'd be terrified, shaking, and only imagining the worst could still come. **

**I was breathing so hard… Then, it really started…**

**Lighting, so bright it was **_**blinding**_**, flashed and ear shattering thunder came after it. **

_**I'm gonna pass out… I feel it. Oh my gosh… someone… please come and help me…**_

**I felt like I was going to cry at how scarred I was. That thunder was sure to have woken up everyone… the person who gave me their cloak would come back…right? The wind was shaking everything, and thunder rumbled and I was positive that this building was going to tip over.**

_**They're coming….. Right? Someone's coming, right? … Right…right…anyone… please, Hidan! Sasori! Deidara…Anybody! **_

**I was shaking uncontrollably, my heart was racing, and I was sure I was going to die any minute. I didn't want to pass out, but I felt it coming if anything worse came here, and I'm sure it was, but at least I would have to go through it.**

**Something made a slamming noise. I clutched the pillow harder and shut my eyes as tight as I could, but thankfully, it was just the door swinging open.**

"**AHHH! THE SKY IS EXPLODING! TOBI IS SCARED!"**

**Tobi was sprinting around the room, in and out of the library and circling the place and finally ran out the room screaming down a hall.**

"**Why do I have to get him, un?"**

"**He's your partner! Go!"**

**I heard voices echoing down a hall, someone else was coming. **

**Someone skidded into the room looking for Tobi, but instead he found me.**

"**Oh my gawd un! Ikichi what happened? Are you okay un?"**

"**D-Deidara… P-p-pani-c-c att-tack," I stuttered, being barely able to talk. **

"**It's okay, everything is going to be over soon, un," he reassured me while rubbing my back. But then Koana came in, probably wondering why she didn't hear yelling from chasing Tobi.**

"**Deidara hurry up! Wait, is that Ikichi?"**

"**Yeah, and she's having a panic attack! She can't move well un."**

"**Oh no… Ikichi," she said coming over and kneeling down, "Ikichi we have to get to a lower floor. I don't mean to scare you, but the last thing we heard on a radio was that this is a category three hurricane. It's not safe to be here, everyone's meeting at the second floor, the first one's flooded. We'll help, don't worry, but you have to stay with us."**

_**Category three…**_

**I could only manage to nod. **

"**We're in a frikkin' hurricane Konan? It's only been raining for 10 minutes un!" He said helping me up in a soft, but almost annoyed tone.**

_**Hurricane…**_

"**Yes, but it's moving quickly… let's hurry."**

**I held onto Deidara arm, Konan was right next to me to catch me if I became overwhelmed by a roar of thunder. I took the cloak with me, they put it on me, maybe thinking that it was mine. We rushed to get to the lower floors, it was pretty dark since there was no windows, but in a way that was good so we wouldn't see any lighting. We heard Tobi screaming down some other hall, but he'd find us not wanting to be alone much either. **

**We finally reached the stair case that lead down to the second floor, but the only thing was… there were windows, and they were on the side the storm was coming form.**

**We all stopped. Konan and Deidara looked at me and my extremely pale face. Suddenly, Deidara covered me right as an orange flash lit up the stairs. Lighting hit some more power lines, causing the electric charged wires to flare out in those funky colors. I clamped my ears with my hands and dropped to my knees as the building trembled and vibrated from the thunder. I started breathing so hard it hurt, just when I thought I was recovering. That's when Deidara just picked me up and we all ran down the stairs. **

**Behind us, we heard something like shattering windows. **


	5. Hurricane

_Ahh short description! But here's Ikichi scarred in the dark! I drew one in color and in black and white! Links at the bottom! Enjoy~_

Water started streaming down the stairs. Deidara set me down on one of seats of the couches that wasn't taken up by the rest of the Akastuki. Konan closed the door. Ninkibi came over to me as Konan and Deidara went to Pein, probably saying something about the water pouring in. Hidan saw me and said,

"What? You have a freaking phobia or something?"

"Oh, my, gawd. Ikichi are you overreacting _again_? You have to get over this stupid fear! It's only a freaking storm! It's going to blow over! "

"It's a hurricane Ninkibi," Sasori corrected.

"Yeah, and she had a panic attack, un. Take it easy on her," said Deidara coming over.

"Ugh, she's just over reacting! And you made him carry you down here? Ikichi what's wrong with you!" she yelled and smacked me upside the head.

"Hey! Don't do that to her!" yelled Konan.

"Well I have to! If anyone is going to help her get over her stupid, childish fear, it's going to be me! Some tough love is never bad for anyone."

Then she pulled me up and started pushing me towards the door, trying to get me go into the hall. I tried to push back but my body still had a hard time moving.

"S-stop…stop it!" I yelled.

"It's only nature! You LOVE nature!"

"Hey!" People were calling out trying to make her stop.

"Ninkibi! This is no time for fooling around! This floor is flooding and Ikichi obviously has a extreme fear. Bring her back here and stop this instant, " Pein boomed. She brought me back and I gave a glare. Then, everyone turned back to the door. Water was starting to seep in. Then, Kisame went to the door and stuffed his cloak under it. Everyone else did that too, to any other doors that was around the living room. I even gave my cloak too.

Since we couldn't open any doors, when our candles went out, we couldn't get anymore. All of the Akastuki were trapped, sitting in a dark room during a hurricane with no way out unless we risked getting electrocuted and wet. Then of coarse we wouldn't have much way of getting dry since there was no electricity or heating. So we were stuck.

At least the dark meant no one could see how Deidara had his hand on my knee, keeping me calmer, telling me someone was there who cared. Thunder still roared, shaking the base and making a few more windows bust down. An hour and a half later, the rain was still coming down as hard as ever.

"Pein, can't you make the rain stop?" Asked Konan.

"No, this rain wasn't brought by me."

Everyone looked kind of disappointed by what I could see in the dark. We went back to silence for another hour. Then the rain came even harder. The thunder wasn't as loud in this room. It was right in the middle of the floor, but it could still be heard if was big, which is most of them.

"It'll blow over, huh…" I said quietly, directing it to Ninkibi.

"Ugh… okay, I was wrong."

"And…" Kisame said.

"Humph… I'm sorry."

"Whatever," I said.

"Hey at least I was trying to help you get over this…" she mumbled.

_She really doesn't get it…_

"I can't believe we're in a hurricane. They never come here. And it's like, the end of November." Kisame said.

"Yeah, un. When does hurricane season even end un?"

"Hurricane season ends around now. **It doesn't mean one can't happen**," Zetsu informed.

"I hope Kanaye and Sensei are alright. Home isn't to far away from here." Ninkibi said.

I was silent.

"_My partner Kakuzu probably found your friends already." I can't believe they could be dead… I should ask Kakuzu if he found them… but if he did… I'd be so depressed during a bad time…_

But I asked anyway.

"K-Kakuzu?"

"What."

"Did, um…did you…really kill my other teammates…"

Ninkibi gasped, "what?" she whispered in disbelief, "you really killed them?"

"I sure found them. The weren't worth anything though. I was about too, but then Hidan called me over because he got you two."

I leaned back into the couch.

"Hidan… you lied…" I said quietly and sighed, "good…"

"Tch, but it sure scarred the crap out of you," he said, "and you too!"

"Shut up… we grew up with them. They're like brothers!" Ninkibi defended.

"Not anymore!" said Kisame.

"You have to forget about them. This is your new home," Pein said.

"Yeah we figured that out…" she said.

_Crackle! BOOM!_

Everyone jumped, and then we heard screaming.

"AHHH! LET TOBI IN!" he screamed, busting the door down and letting all the water flood in.

"Tobi you IDIOT un!" Deidara yelled getting up along with everyone else.

"OH SH*T" Hidan yelled as the water poured in all over the floor, submerging out feet.

"AHH! TOBI WAS SO SCARRED! TOBI THOUGHT THE WHOLE AKASTUKI BLEW UP!"

"Tobi now we have to move! _Calm down!_" Pein yelled.

"Y-es leader-sama…"

"Everyone, we're moving to the next floor up, into the meeting room through stairs. There's broken glass and rain coming down, hard. Move carefully."

Everyone started trekking through the cold water.. My muscles were less tense, so I could finally move properly. Itachi was behind me.

_I hope he's nice… _

I low roar of thunder sounded that was tolerable for me. We scurried up the stairs. Tobi ran and slipped, bumping into me while lightning flashed. I lost my footing, but Itachi, put his hand against my back and held me up, and caught Tobi by his cloak in the other, all in the wind and rain that was coming down.

"T-thank you!" I voiced gratefully, a little fear in my voice from the lightning. He nodded.

We all made it up the stairs as some more thunder rumbled. But the rain seemed to have let up. We stayed in the hall, pretty dry since the windows were all broken by the stairs and the rain went down.

_I wonder what the first floor looks like…_

We were looking out the window, watching the flashing lighting in the distance. The rain stopped and the sun even peeked out.

"Is it over?" Konan asked Pein.

"No… we're in the eye of the storm. We could have a little as 5 minutes since this is a pretty big storm. You can all go change your clothes if you can make it back in less than that. I'm sure you can. Meet back here."

Everyone nodded and went to change quickly, but Ninkibi and I stayed, not having any other change of clothes. Luckily, Konan seemed to know our situation. She came back with a nice dry change of clothes.

"Change in the meeting room, quickly though."

We both went in, thankful for new clean things.

"Oh thank gawd she brought these!" Ninkibi squealed as she seemed to slip on a black, spaghetti strap tank and a skirt with tights underneath. She had a jacket to wear, but she gave it to me.

"Yeah…" I said as I put on new gar

Even though I had a fitted, gray elbow sleeved shirt, I still put it on since it was a light jacket that cut off at the waist and had sleeves that was just like another tee-shirt. Then I put on pants that ended at the knees.

We came out with our wet cloths. Koana said we could put them anywhere to dry, so we hung them over the railing that wasn't wet. Kisame jumped down from, maybe the roof?

"It looks like we have a few more minutes. I see the clouds though. I think it's going to be worse this time." I heard him say.

I went into the meeting room with the door open this time, so I could see that the chairs they had were around a big circular table. The chairs seemed pretty comfy. They weren't hard, but had cushions on the back and seat and still looked formal. I saw Hidan sleeping in one.

_Now that's not a bad idea, just sleep through the storm!_

"Hmm, hey guys," I said coming out, "Why don't we just try and take a nap? That way we won't have to hear anything and not sit around for another two hours."

"I'm with her un." Deidara agreed.

"Yeah, it's something to do," Kisame commented.

"Hidan's already doing it," Zetsu said.

"Yeah, we should relax now so maybe we can fall asleep before all the noise comes." Ninkibi suggested.

We all nodded and sat down. Through all my panicking, I thankfully fell asleep quickly.

_I hope the others fall asleep fast too… and that the thunder won't wake us up…_

_~~~~~xoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~~~ _

Someone was shaking me awake, I hoped it wasn't Tobi waking me up in the middle of the storm wanting me to take him to the bathroom.

"Is…it…over…?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Yeah, we made it!" Kisame said.

"That's fabulous!" I said getting up, Ninikbi right next to me.

"I know right? It's finally over! Say, what time is it?"

"Dang, it's 6 o'clock un!" Deidara said looking at the big grand father clock in the room.

"It was actually a pretty short hurricane," said Sasori.

"Yes, but powerful," Itachi said.

"Yes… Now everybody, let's go observe the damage," announced Pein.

_**Omg! Pictures! (line/black/white) - **_

_**.com/photos/51616585N05/4775716331/in/photostream/**_

_**And here's the one with color!**_

_**Tell me witch one you like better please! Feed back on art is important to me! Thanks! **_

_**Color! - **__**.com/photos/51616585N05/4775716365/in/photostream/**_

_**Thanks! Bye!**_

UBER EDIT!

I CAN'T BELIVE FF DOESN'T ALLOW LINKS :(((((( srry guys i'll figure out a new way tho... if any of of you actully care XD it's somthing fun to do when I'm board so w/e XD byee


	6. Cleaning

_Boring chapter... yeah sorry ._.' i had writers block for this one and you know... slow-ness and un-creative-ness comes and hit me in the brain so I can't think of anything good until afterrrrr i worte something and then became to lazy to change it... actully that didn't happen yet -.-' wow okay i like, idk lol thanks for reviewing :D that realllllllyyyyYYYYYY made me happy XDDDDDDDDDDd like alot and inspired me to keep going XD thanks! you know who you are XD and I shall type to you all next chapter~ yay! enjoy~ _

"Oh SH*T! Look at the frikkin mess! We should just move into a different building!" Hidan yelled as we all came down the stairs to the second floor.

Everyone else started talking. Some looking out the window and others ranting about the water.

"Imagine the first floor!"

"Is that a dog?"

"Tobi sees people!"

"Darn this f*king water!"

"We should get a vacation after this, un."

"At least the rooms are dry."

"We need buckets…"

"Maybe we should just open the front door so all the water will flow out."

"What the f*ck? That is a dog!"

"Where? Go save it!"

"Only if there's a reward."

"**I'll eat it**."

Everyone seemed to be looking out the window now. There was a dog, but then a little boy came and grabbed it and seemed to have taken it away. The streets were flooded and the drains weren't working to well. If we opened the door I think more water would come in.

This is great. How were we supposed to clean this?

"Kisame, can you get all the water off this floor and push down the stairs?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, but all the water pressure on the first floor might damage the basement. The floor could collapse. So we might have to clear that floor first."

"Yes, do that before the water reaches the top of the basement. We're going to try and save the water tank and electrical box. Everyone has to help." Pein announced.

So we went outside. The plan was for Pein to push all the water around the building away and down the street, then, I would get the mud that was everywhere and harden it to create some sort of wall so there would be a empty pool for the water that would rush out the building. Then we'd do it again, only this time Kisame would be rushing the water out of the basement as Pein pushed the water out of the pool. The others who weren't doing anything about the water was getting all the furniture and trying to dry them.

_Oh gosh dang it, can't anyone else_ _be doing this? No one else can make mud walls? Geeze…_

Pein pushed all the water within 30 feet out and I made a wall of rock appear. Konan opened the front door and a giant wave hurdled at the door and fanned out onto the empty pool. I split the wall and Pein pushed all the water out again. Then I closed it and Kisame did it again. But now, we had to fix the windows, dry any carpets and throw out anything the went bad from the kitchen.

_Tons _of work….

"How you doin' kid? All better?" asked Kisame as I walked in.

"Yup… thanks for asking,"

"No problem."

"Erm… what should we do now?"

"Well I'm about to sweep the glass of the stairs. You could come if you want."

"Oh okay! Thanks."

He nodded and I followed him to where the shattered glass and window parts were. We came with brooms and pales and a trash can that we put in the middle of the stairs. We sweeped and cleaned and when we were done, we would vacuum the last tiny pieces.

"Oh Mother of Jashin! The toilets aren't working!"

"What made you think they did!"

_Oh gawd… I'm NOT cleaning __**that **__up…_

"Hey! Where's the garbage can? We need to throw this food out!" I heard Ninkibi yell.

"We need it to put the glass in! Can you wait a little bit?" I yelled back.

But _no_, she scurried right up the stairs and took the garbage with her!

"Hey! We kind of need that!" Kisame shouted.

She didn't answer, probably ignoring us thinking that rotting food couldn't hold itself in it's container any longer than broken, sharp and jagged glass lying on where people walk.

"Well now what?" Kisame asked.

"Hmm… I guess I'll go try to get it back…"

"Okay. I'll get everything into a pile. Oh, and get some gloves, there are some pretty big chunks we need to get."

" 'Kay."

I hurried down the stairs into a slippery kitchen. The tile floors were glossy with water and the refrigerator was open with no cold air coming out. Who knows when the power will come back now.

"Oh hey, did you come to help?" she asked.

_Oh your gonna get it…_

"Um, NO. You took our trash can and we need it to put the glass in. Where'd yours go?"

"It was full. So we needed a new one."

"And you couldn't empty it because…" I said getting annoyed.

"The dumpster is all surrounded with water and there's no way I'm getting wet again. You know how gross that is?"

"Ugh, you couldn't put a another freaking bag in the can and take the dirty one out?"

"UGH. Fine, but I don't know they are. Find me one and then you can have your trash can back."

I turned to the box of trash bags that was right on the counter as she dumped some bad milk in the trash. I was going to chuck it at her for being so snobby and difficult, but then Deidara walked in.

"Hey what-…. Um, what are doing un?"

"U-uh… I was… I was…. I-I…"

"Oh hey! You found some trash bags! Thanks, here's your trash can back." she perked up from inside the fridge and handed me the garbage can.

Deidara kind of gave me a weird look, but then came to the full, disgusting smelling trash can, tied the bag walked back out. Ninkibi put a new bag in the one that was just emptied. In a way, I was glad she spoke up, it saved me from lying to Deidara about not chucking a box of trash bags at her head. She started humming and dumping more stuff out as I searched for some gloves. I was kinda annoyed how she thought she didn't do anything bad, but I guess this was her. Once I found the gloves, I took my trash can back to the stairs.

"Hi Kisame. I got the gloves and the can back."

"Great, I just got most of the pieces on the pales."

But then, we both stopped moving, smelling a horrid smell that came out of no where. Then, I realized that the trash can was radiating some sort of stench of rotten milk. The only thing the _she _put in the garbage.

_So she helped me, but made me pay a price… thanks Ninkibi… THANKS._

"Oh gawd, let's throw away this glass before that stuff suffocates us," Kisame said putting on his gloves and tossing away some chunks of glass. I did the same until the stairs were clean to the eye, but really, there were teeny tiny pieces scattered everywhere. We got two vacuums and sucked them up, and finally, we were done…

It a good thing we finished when we did, because the time the guys who were done fixing what they could on the windows, were starting to put some sort of sheet of plastic over the open frames, causing the stairs to get extremely dark since there were no lights working.

We all met up in the dry living room that's somewhere else in the building. No one had a cloak on since they were somewhere drying. We had candles and lanterns around the room since it was too early to really go to bed, but there was just enough light for Kakuzu to count his money, Sasori to be doing something to a puppet, Deidara to play with clay, and Hidan to stab himself. Tobi was annoying Zetsu. Pein, Konan, Itachi were just relaxing I guess. Ninkibi was playing with her hair in a mirror she found, and Kisame was playing solitaire. Luckily, before Kisame and I came, I hurried to the library and grabbed the book I was reading last night. I sat on the end of the couch next the end table with a lantern or maybe an oil lamp.

I came to a part in the book where the very depressed girl finally sees the guy that keeps saving her in a normal place. She pulls him over and asks why he kept coming to save her, and how he knew she was in trouble, but he just smiled and said "I have to." After that she found her self pushing through her most depressing times because she wanted to know his real answer. She never saw him until she realized that the only way to get him out of hiding was to try and commit suicide again, but she didn't want to. She had doubts that he wouldn't come and save her, and that she wasn't sad enough to want to end her life.

That's all I got to before the light became to dim to read. Itachi went to get more, but Pein said to save them for tomorrow night. It was around 9 o'clock, and I guess the earlier we work up, the more day time we would have. The whole Akastuki dispersed to their rooms. Konan showed Ninkibi and me to our rooms. We were right across the hall from each other, but at least we were in separate rooms.

"Here you go girls. There's some cloths in the drawer. I just put them in a while ago. Goodnight."

"Thanks Konan. Goodnight," I said.

"Yeah goodnight, you too Ikichi," she mused into her room.

Konan nodded and I walked into my new room. Luckily, these rooms were on the sides of the floor, so I had windows giving in moonlight. I went the dresser that Konan said should have clothes. I felt a little bad since these were probably hers, but maybe she had a lot since she was the only girl here. I put on some black mesh shorts and a gray t-shirt for my Pj's. Then I crawled under the sheets, and went to sleep.

I couldn't really believe that this was my third day in the Akastuki. I wonder how the others would be…


	7. Clothes

_Hi everyone. I haven't updated this story in so long o.o' over a week… but I was not procrastinating! I was simply doing something else… yah… um… yeah I hope you somewhat like this chapter, although there's barely anything exciting. I guess it's like that last chapter with the slowness and the uncreative-ness. But here it is anyway __J See ya next chapter~ Enjoy_

'Knock, BOOM, slam!'

"Ikichi! Wake up girlfriend! It's brand new day and I want to talk!" Ninkibi exclaimed as she plopped on my bed.

"Hmm… woot chime ish zit…" I said muffled, since I was facing down into my pillow…

"What time is it? Is that what you said?"

"Mmhmm…" I said falling back asleep.

"It's like, seven.. The sunrise is beautiful, wanna go outside? You have a balcony you know."

"What? Seriously?" I asked picking my head up. Then I looked around the room and then saw a light grey door against the wall with the window. The other day I thought that was a closet, since I couldn't really see in the dark. 

"Yeah! C'mon, let's chat and stuff. Maybe we could get some of Kakuzu's money and go shopping!" She giggled and went out to the balcony. I got up, stretched and yawned, but then followed her out to the balcony in my pajamas. 

"So… what'd you want to talk about?" I asked combing my hair with my fingers and then leaned on the railing next to Ninkibi.

"Oh you know, anything. Like we would do back home."

"You mean boys, clothes and make-up?"

We both laughed at the fact that it was true. The sun just rose and started pouring it's gorgeous light over the horizon, heating up my skin and evaporating the water that was everywhere. A breeze passed an blew my hair around. It felt so relaxing, I could fall asleep right there. 

"Yeah! Ha-ha. Especially all these hotties in this place... Name your top three. One being the best or crush."

"What? Like, on looks?"

"Yup."

"You first then."

"Well if you say so! Okay, number three is the leader guy, then Sasori and then…number ONE. Deidara. Oh my gosh, Deidara! I can't get enough of him! He's _so _hot I could faint!"

"I know! He's definitely my number 2 or 3."

"Well how 'bout one?"

"Well I guess that Itachi guy. I don't know. I barely know anybody… " I lied. Deidara would be my one, two, and three if I could.

"So your into the mysterious type, eh? Hmm I can never get them to talk to me. But _you _can probably get them easily," she said already thinking up a plan on how to get Itachi and me together.

"I never said I had a crush on anybody… but whatever. You like the clothes Konan gave you?" I said switching the subject.

"They're pretty good. I like her style. But still, I would like my own clothes. So maybe we'll get a chance to go shopping sometime if we get paid here."

"Yeah that's be gr-"

I was interrupted by someone knocking, well more like pounding, on the door.

"SH*T! That h*e isn't in her room and this b*tches's one is locked! They locked the frikkin' door and she has a balcony! Who the f*ck gave them a room with a balcony!" I heard Hidan yell.

Ninkibi and I just looked at each other and then to the next balcony over about 13 or so feet away from us. A panicky looking Kisame rushed out onto it with only his boxers on. He did a double take and when he saw us, we kind of just starred at each other for a while. 

I swear, there was literally sweat drops on all of our heads. 

"Um… hi there," I said while Ninkibi and I waved with awkward smiles trying not laugh at him. I mean, he just busted out and…well he appeared! 

"Erm…you…didn't run away?"

"Why would we do that?" Ninkibi asked.

"Uh…Maybe because you were kidnapped and… uh… never mind," he said while going back in with his blush becoming even redder, "Hidan! They didn't run away you idiot!"

That's when Ninkibi and I both started laughing. 

"Wow that situation couldn't have been more awkward!" I exclaimed.

"Heck yeah! But now we have a funny memory," she chuckled then said, "I'm going to put some make-up on and get dressed."

"You have make-up?"

"I found some in my bathroom. Weird, eh? But I still need to shop for the one I had back home. What do you think they eat for breakfast? Ugh so much stuff got spoiled yesterday."

I just shrugged, hoping that they would normally eat something decent here so I wouldn't have to cook again. 

"I'm not sure. We'll see," I said, remembering what she did yesterday. 

_Ugh, what was that bad attitude yesterday?_

"Okay, I'll come back to your room when I'm finished. Bu-bye babe," she said with a hair flip and walked into my room and out to hers.

_I wonder what she'll wear today… Actually, what should I wear today? I need a new outfit… my other one is too colorful for the Akastuki. _

I walked into my room and opened the drawer.

_Oh… Konan has some showy clothing…_

I picked something decent, a fish net shirt the had elbow sleeves with a very low cut, gray, v-neck shirt. Then for a bottom I picked some black shorts that could have been longer, but wasn't extremely short. Then I put fishnet around my knees and my shoes and went into the bathroom. I combed my hair and now all I had to do was wait for Ninkibi…But the waiting go tot the point where I got so bored I started playing with whatever I could find in my dull and plain room. But it was so empty that I wandered out to the hall way. I heard the shower water running through the wall so I knew she was taking a shower. I had around maybe thirty minutes before she was all fresh and fully ready. So I took advantage of that to go see what the other Akastuki members were doing. 

I walked down the stairs I cleaned yesterday with Kisame. He's probably the one I know best here without Ninkibi, then Deidara and Konan. Most of the Akastuki were up, I guess using the daylight they had since the power didn't look like it was coming back anytime soon. Konan was in the kitchen, looking for something.

"Hi Konan. Do you need any help?"

"Oh, hello Ikichi. I'm just looking for something to feed these guys."

"Oh, yeah they're a lot of mouths. How about eggs? Does the stove work?"

"Yes, thankfully it does. The gas line wasn't effected, but I think the eggs went bad."

"Well it's definitely under 70 degrees in here. The eggs should be fine, unless they were already thrown out."

"No, no they're right here," she said while opening the fridge that was now just a storage place, "But we only have five left. We need more than that."

"Five eggs? Do we have bread? We can make french toast if we do," I said while reaching my arm through a cabinet. 

"But we need milk for that, don't we?"

Then I pulled out a little container of powdered milk out from the very back of the cabinet. 

"Problem solved," I said smiling. 

"Oh I forgot we had that! I'll start beating the eggs."

"Thanks."

_Wait a minute… I'm cooking again! But I don't feel to bothered… I guess my nice side got to me again._

Konan and I had 10 plates of French toast in 15 minutes. We _really _had to make those eggs stretch. While Konan went serving it I went to get Ninkibi. I knocked on her door. 

"Come in!" she chimed.

So I walked in… and… well… the garb she was wearing was only covering about 35% of her body…

"Ninkibi! What the h*ll are you wearing! You know you look like you're in your underwear?"

"What? I just made some alterations."

"Ugh, at least put your other top on. The short crop one because any thing is better than _that_." 

She was wearing a ridiculous bustier. It looked like she cut a black tube top so it was only covering her chest and thinned to about a centimeter in the back. If someone pulled that it'd easily snap off. Her pants were black also and three times shorter than mines, and mines were a little higher than mid thigh. 

Her. Face.

She had so much makeup on. Her eyeliner was thick and her eye shadow was deep red, matching her lipstick. She looked into her full length mirror and puffed some powder on her nose and then applied some light pink blush. 

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she said turning around and putting her hands on her hips, "I'm leaving my hair down so it covers my shoulders and it's really no different than being in a bikini."

"Ninkibi, your in an organization full of guys that you barely know and your going to go walking around the base with that? It's like, less than seventy degrees outside. That's not bikini weather anyway! And you wouldn't wear a bikini as normal clothes! Put on that little jacket you gave me yesterday! If something happens you're going to fight in that?"

"No! There's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressing. This is a powerful organization, so no one's gonna come pick a fight with us! I'm not cold and I'm not going to get cold 'cause it's the morning. It's going to warm up!"

"Ni-"

"Don't tell me how to dress… Let's go, I smell food."

With that she walked out the room in her high heeled boots and passed me, leaving a trail of some strong, flowery perfume. She was already half way down the stairs before it hit me that she was about to walk into the place where people were eating. 

She was seriously going to go out like that. 

_Oh gawd. _


	8. Vacation!

_OI! Haaii :3 wazzup my home puppies? Or… web dawgs? I guess? Lol idk that was weird XD This chapter is weird XD but it leads to something! Mwahaha! So YUSH. Here it is! Enjoy~_

I rushed down the stairs, passed Ninkibi and through the kitchen to the dinning room. I slammed the door shut with everyone in it and blocked the boor with my body. So when Ninkibi came, she demanded that I moved.

"Ikichi move, there's nothing wrong with my outfit!"

"Yes there is!" I yelled back, "Do you know what people would think of you if you were in the streets like that?"

"UGH! Ikichi! I never nag you about your clothes! If I could, I'd tell you to wear something more revealing to show off your body while your still young! "

"_Young?_ Ninkibi you still have the rest of your teens, then you twenties and thirties to be young! Your _sixteen_! "

"Well what happens if I don't make it to seventeen? What then? Huh? You know what type of people are out there?"

"You're being a hypocrite! You just said that since we're in the Akastuki no one is going to mess with us when you _know _they're the most wanted criminals!"

"Yeah! And now we're one of them!" Then she suddenly stopped, like she really thought about what she was going to say next, "Which… which means I can break the rules," she said calming down, popped out her hip, flipped her hair and had a mischievous grin coming on her face.

I sighed, and just moved.

"Thank you," she mused as she walked into the room with me trudging behind her.

"Hello everyone!" She said sitting down next to Deidara while I went to the corner of the table next to Kisame. Mostly everyone was half done with their breakfast, some were done, and some didn't touch it yet, which were Sasori and Zetsu.

_Ugh we would have had enough egg if we didn't make those two extra plates… I understand Sasori, but Zetsu too? That's four wasted pieces of bread!_

Ninkibi was chatting it up on the other half of the table with Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu and tried to get some money out of Kakuzu, while I was on the quieter half with Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi.

"You know what I mean? Yeah, because if I use light pink lipstick it makes my eye shadow over power my face so I try to even it out with a darker, more like, in-your-face red I guess? I don't know, so Hidan you better shut up about my make up," I heard her say in her extremely girlie and giggly voice.

Giggle.

Giggle…

No one talking to her seemed like they wanted to. She was _really _over doing it…

"I know right! Ha-ha! No, you put foundation first, then blush. Duh, your so silly!"

She just kept on going and going and everyone was so amazed at how much she was talking… about make-up! But I must have been the only one who was getting so annoyed at how many hair flips and winking she did that I was bending my fork.

"Um…Ikichi…" Kisame whispered, "You're bending your fork… like a lot."

I immediately looked at my fork and saw it was bent at a ninety degree angle.

"Oh! Sorry…" I said, trying to get it back to its former straight self, but I guess I couldn't help it from happening if they didn't want me to burst out yelling.

"Hey! Ikichi! " Ninkibi yelled, "Can you get me the makeup bag in my bathroom? Thanks hun! These guys know nothing about makeup, like for real's!"

So I got up rather fast and angrily, but silently walked out. I calmed down by the time I was up stairs. I walked into her room and into her bathroom. I swear I could have heard her giggle all the way up here. I looked around for the makeup bag, but what I found was makeup _out _of the bag. It was sprawled all over the sink area and a few things were even on the floor.

_I don't know why someone put all of this makeup here… and especially if they knew that Ninkibi was going to stay here. _

I started picking up everything and putting it in the bag, well more like shoving it in the bag. There was so much and she wanted to buy new ones? It was crazy. I walked down back the stairs and into the dining room where everybody was finishing their breakfast. I plopped the bag in front of her and took everyone's plate. I put mines on top since there was still food there and ate it in the kitchen. Someone ate Sasori's and Zetsu's food, so luckily it didn't go to waste. I hope dinner wouldn't be like this. I _really _hope dinner wouldn't be like this…

I was wondering why no one was coming out of the room. They wanted to be in there? So I walked back in and noticed that Ninkibi was putting her make up away. I sat back down, since it looked like something was going to happen sooner or later. Once Ninkibi was done, Pein spoke up.

"I've taken the thought of how long it might be before the electricity comes back on, and that seems to be for a while. I'm sure none of you want to sit in the dark and wake up so early. And since we've already cleaned up, and captured most of the biju's… I've decided a…vacation, would be the best idea…"

I saw that pretty much all of the Akastuki had a smile on their face, but mostly hidden in their cloaks trying to remain clam, but I could tell that everyone was psyched about a vacation and just wanted to jump for joy.

"Until the power comes back on, we'll be going to the beach on an island off coast that hasn't been badly effected by the hurricane. From there we can see the village lights from there. We'll be leaving this evening."

"The beach! That's fantastic!" Ninkibi exclaimed. That got everyone going. Pein started to walk out, but every body was talking to each other already about how awesome it was going to be. I get where they're coming from though, I mean, when do you get to take a break from being a S-rank criminal?

"Kisame, isn't this great?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah it is! The best part is that it's going to be at least a week before all the power lines are fixed."

"Yeah! Ha-ha, Konan are you exicted?" I said with Kisame and I turning towards her.

"It definitely going to be something new. I'm happy that P-Leader-sama is being a little loose. He's always so tense."

"Yeah I noticed."

Then Kisame and her somewhat started a conversation while Ninkibi came over with Deidara.

"The beach! Ikichi isn't this great!"

I was actually really happy that we got to get out of this place, so I forgot what just happened with her and agreed.

"Yeah it is! How 'bout you Deidara?"

"Heck yeah, un! It's about time we get a vacation. And it's not just a day off around the base, un."

"Yeah, I can imagine how boring it must be here!"

"Oh you don't know that half of it, un."

"Oh no!" Ninkibi, gasped, "Ikichi we don't have swimsuits! How can I be Ninkibi without a bikini?"

"So that's why you were asking Kakuzu for money, un?"

"Well somewhat," she winked.

"Yeah I mean, it'd be kind of weird to wear Konan's bathing suit…" I said.

"Ha-ha _yeah_. So um, Deidara, can you do us a favor and maybe…I don't know-"

"Get you some money, un? For you girls, of course, un."

"Thanks Dei!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"Yeah, thank you," I said grinning.

I would have hugged him too, but Ninkibi was taking her sweet time letting go. Everyone left the area, passing their excitement to the living room. I had a stiff smile on my face, waiting for Ninkibi to stop so we could leave also, but Deidara saw I was feeling, perhaps left out? So he took his arm and wrapped it around my neck and pulled me into the hug. I blushed madly, but enjoyed it while it lasted.

When Ninkibi finally let go, so did Deidara and we walked to the living room where Kakuzu was. Well, Ninkibi and I were hiding in the hall, watching Deidara about to go ask Kakuzu for our shopping money.

"Oi, Kakuzu, un," he started.

"What Blondie."

"Loan me 70 bucks. Leader wants me to go food shopping."

"Shopping? We're leaving tonight. I'm not giving you a penny."

"Leader's going to be pissed if I don't go. C'mon we need stuff for dinner or whatever."

"Why didn't he give you money?"

"I don't know he just told me and left. Come on, man."

Kakuzu mumbled something but reached into his pocket, counted seventy dollars and handed it to Deidara.

"Here. I expect it back in a week."

"Alright," Deidara said and left.

When he walked back out into the hallway and we followed him down the hall way with smiles on our faces. When we were far away enough from the others, he gave us 35 dollars each and Ninkibi and I jumped with joy.

"Thanks again Deidara!" I said.

"No problem un," he said with a smirk.

"Hey you wanna come with us?" Ninkibi asked.

_That's a bit weird… asking a guy to come bikini shopping with us._

"Erm, well, Kakuzu dose think I'm out food shopping…"

"That's great! Okay, are we anywhere near the land Hidden in the Grass? You know where we were taken? There's a shopping district there, but we're going to have to go in disguises since some people know me there."

"Um, well I'm sure there are some stores that weren't effected here. I mean, it turns out that we got the tropical storm part _of _a category three hurricane. It was moving so fast it didn't really die down 'till the time it got here, un. If we were hit by a hurricane I'm pretty sure the water would be almost up to the first floor, un. I heard that when I went out to the village this morning."

"Oh wow, that's crazy." I said.

"Yeah, agreed." Ninkibi said.

"Well, why don't we look around the east side of the country. I don't think they got hit to bad."

"Okay, but if there's nothing there, we're going to Hiyumi and Rio's."

" Okay, but we gotta make there and back within two hours, un."

"Eh, we can't make it. We'll just see what they have here." I said.

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll show you, un."

So with that, we set out to go shopping, and then, tomorrow the whole Akastuki will officially be on vacation.

_There it is! I want to draw a picture but I don't know what ^ ^; any idea's would be great :D oh, and while writing this, I checked the naruto map and found out that I mixed up the land of waterfall's and rain… so I thought that, well you know… so with the Akatsuki's incredible speed they're going to make it to an island because they're THAT amazing XD hoped you liked it anyway! See ya next chapter~_


	9. Point of views'

POV:

Ninkibi's Dairy

_Dear Dairy, _

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Today was __**SO **__amazing! Deidara came with Ikichi and me to go bikini shopping so we'll have something so extremely hot to wear on our vacation to the beach! The __beach__! I haven't been there in a while, and even though it's the like that last week of November, the water current there brings warm water! That means that we'll be able to swim perfectly and then cuddle up on the beach in blankets! My bikini is so cute, I love it so much and I got it on sale! I had like, 20 bucks left so I bought some clothes from the clearance section. There was a HUGE sale in that place. I'm talking like, 70 % off! Guess what's my new favorite store? Man with the stuff I got, Deidara will go gaga for me. Well I'm hoping that anyway… he saw me try them on, but I have some tweaking to do~ Oh boy, I think I'm blushing just thinking about him in his swim trunks… all the people here in the Akastuki are so buff! I'm loving this place. Like a lot. The only thing is that Ikichi is so like, I dunno, up tight? Like, she still thinks as these people as criminals and just doesn't see that we're one of them, I guess. And like, earlier today? WHAT WAS THAT? She completely freaked over my outfit! MY outfit! She needs to cool off a bit. Hopefully this vaca will help her relax 'cause it's getting on my nerves __**so **__much now. I think I know to get her really comfy with the Akastuki though, I'll think of a plan to get her a boyfriend, I mean, Deidara is mine. I think she knows that… but… he's in her like, top THREE. But since Itachi was her only other person she named… hehe, I'll have something planned soon for them ;3_

_Bu-bye! The one and only, Ninkibi~_

POV:

Ikichi's Journal

_Hi journal,_

_Today was interesting. I got so pissed off at Ninkibi like, almost first thing in the morning, then later after french toast I found out we're going on vacation, and then after __that __Deidara took us shopping for bathing suites! How sweet is he? I had just enough left over to buy some cute clothes and everything and boom! We're ready to leave tonight! But I think the best thing that happened today so far was when we were walking back to the base, Deidara showed us some explosions! It was so awesome, he's just so amazing! I mean, I have NEVER, seen someone mold clay from a _mouth_, on his hands! And then make it explode on command. Wow? Yes, wow. He's like no other person I've ever met before. I think I really like him, but if I told Ninkibi that… I don't know what would happen. She might get really competitive… and I would want a good friend in this place. I mean, If I was here alone… in the Akatsuki, alone? I'd freak. I'd be probably screaming into my pillow right now or having some sort of break down. Or actually, I think I'd be like Itachi, quiet and that's all. I mean, I wouldn't want them to think I'm crazy… Eh, whatever. This vacation is going to be nice. Maybe I'll really make good friends with Deidara. Oh, and Kisame and Konan too. They're pretty nice. I hope Hidan won't be scarring me… He seems to be doing that… I mean once, he purposely started a ritual right in front of me and I, eh…squealed…then he laughed… ._.' Well, I'll just hope that this vacation will un-tense me a bit. _

_Bye!_

_Ikichi~_

POV: Deidara

I was making my way to my room to pack for tonight. I have to admit, shopping had never been so fun before. I'm always going with Tobi to the food store… Ugh, Tobi. The only thing that was bothering me now was how I would get the 70 dollars back to Kakuzu in time.

"Hey Danna, un," I said to Sasori since he was walking in the hall, "Have you ever had to pay Kakuzu back money un?"

"No."

"Hn… okay un."

_Hmm… I can always get Zetsu to just sneak into his room at night and take the money. He wouldn't' know, right? Eh that b*stard is so money obsessed he'll freak for a penny. I could always ask the girls for it back… but what type of man would I be then?_

Those girls are so sweet. Fine too, if I do say so myself. Hidan's already making fun of Ninkibi and me … but she's a better person when people aren't around. But d*nm, all that makeup she as wearing today… and that outfit...

I'm kind of glad Leader finally gave her a cloak.

When I go to my room I threw in a couple shirts into my bag and all the other things I needed for the trip along with some weapons, just incase.

"SEMPAI! Tobi doesn't know what floaty to bring to the beach! Will you please help Tobi decide? Please sempai?"

"Tobi just pick the first one, un," I said sighing.

"Hmm…Sempai! That makes Tobi have an even better idea! Since Tobi doesn't want to leave one behind, Tobi will bring both! Now Tobi 2 and Tobi 3 will be able to come with us to the beach!"

"Tobi get out before I get mad…un."

"Thank you for your help Sempai! Bye bye!" he exclaimed and ran out slamming the door.

_That kid…_

'Tap, tap, tap.'

"What's that noise? Is someone else at the door un?" I said to myself. I stopped what I was doing incase I heard it again, just to make sure it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. This time the tapping was a little more vibrant, but could barely pass as a knock.

"H-hi Deidara…" Ikichi stuttered as I opened the door. She's so cute when she's nervous.

"Oh, hi there Ikichi. Is anything the matter, un?"

"Uh, well I was just wondering if you needed any money because I heard that Kakuzu wanted it back since he seemed a little skeptical about the whole 'food shopping' thing and like, we didn't get any food. So… yeah."

I grinned, she's so shy when someone she doesn't know too well is with her, but she seemed to blush a little after I smiled.

"It's fine, really un. We were going to borrow money from him sooner or later anyway, un."

"Oh, okay. Well if you need any help getting it by next week I can always help you out, especially because I don't want you to be burdened over the vacation with a debt so-"

I laughed a little, "Really Ikichi, it's fine un."

"O-okay, thank you again, Deidara. See you later," she said with a small wave.

"Anytime, bye un," I said with a smile and closed the door.

_She, is so cute. _

Back to Ikichi

I leaned against the wall a little further away from Deidara's room and placed my hand over my pounding chest.

_I must have looked like I got a sunburn on my face… I could feel my cheeks get red… oh why does that happen with only Deidara?_

I slowed my breathing down and hung my head because I was just so pathetic. It's like, where'd my confidence go? I had to knock twice for him to hear me, if you'd call what I did a knock…

_I guess Ninkibi's better for him after all… _

Leader-sama didn't say that the beach was so far away… it was six in the morning when we got to the place, and we left around eight.

I felt so stupid… skipping through trees having a bright white light under me at night time for several hours straight? With no way to turn it off? I normally wouldn't have minded, but that was because I was with people I knew, but dang… if someone came after us I'd be a dead give away, but luckily we made it safely without any distractions. I was surprised that we made it there with only a few breaks.

And boy oh boy, was I happy that leader gave me cloak. They're pretty warm on chilly nights!

When we approached the gates, all of our jaws dropped.

"There's _no one_ else staying here?" Konan asked Pein.

"That's correct. The owners didn't have to much business this year so they let us rent the whole place for a reasonable amount, and it was even lower since summer's over."

"Holy sh*t! This place is f*cking HUGE!" Hidan exclaimed.

It was true. We opened fancy metal gates to a gravel path up to the _mansion. _We were struck with pure awe that we were going to be staying here for a good few days. We were speechless as Pein open the front door with the key he picked up on the way from the guy that owned this place. A ginormous wooden foyer appeared before us with a fountain in the middle and a cathedral ceiling, and then a man with black hair appeared in a suit.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Kaito Kagetsune and I'll be your butler for your stay. Do you need help with any of your luggage?"

_Oh, my gosh. A butler! A real life butler! This vacation is so amazing already!_

"Hello Kaito, we're fine at the moment. You can relax, we're going to get some rest anyway," Konan said.

"Very well, I'll be in the living room right over there," he said pointing to where the rest of the place was, "the bedrooms are right up the stairs, here, over by the sitting room and dinning room."

"Thank you, Kaito," Pein said.

In front of us was a grand spiraling staircase with hand carved detail into the railing and deep red carpet going all the way up to the top. I was to tired to walk up all thoes stairs, so I ventured out into the home with the rest of the Akastuki doing the same and becoming excited again.

"Ho-ly, SH*T!"

"They have a hot tub in the bathroom!"

"Oh. My. Gawd! An indoors in ground pool!"

"The beach is our back yard!"

"This is so frikkin' awesome!"

"TOBI DOESN'T EVER WANT TO LEAVE!"

Ha, I agree with you Tobi, I wouldn't want to leave _this _place either.

_Yay! You like? Lol fo rthe POV's and all XD _

_Oh and "Kaito Kagetsune." Vocaloid anyone? XD way to go originality there, eh? I was listening to Rin and Len and Miku and everyone while typing this so yeah XD Was it a little to much with the mansion? I wanted them to have a nice vacation! Lawl, see ya next chappy~_


	10. The first days

I woke up to the bright afternoon sun, shining on my face. I was pretty tired last night. Well, really, it was morning… but you no what I mean. It was probably 2o'clock when I woke up. The thing is, I don't remember having the sheets over me. I just remember flopping on a heavenly soft bed. I wonder who put the covers on me.

I quickly dismissed that thought and relaxed. Finally, being able to sleep in and take a break, and by the looks of the village, I say we had at least a good week here.

_This is so perfect._

I would have got up, but the bed was so comfy and the sheets were so fluffy. The huge, rich, red curtains draped over the large windows making the room have a warm feeling to it, along with the other warm colored things in the room.

I was laying with my back up and my head in the side, looking out the window that showed that beach and it's clear blue water and gleaming, white, fine sand. At first, I thought it could have been a painting, but I knew it wasn't. I almost felt that "true moment of peace" I get when I'm out in an open field surrounded by nature.

Oh, I hope they have a yard.

I laid there for another hour or so until someone came and lightly knocked on the door.

"Miss Ikichi, I'm sorry to bother you but your friend is wondering if your alright," Kaito asked through the door, "Miss Ikichi?" he asked opening the door slighty just to see me "sleeping" in bed. But the thing is, I could have easily fell asleep since I wasn't going to do anything much today, anyway.

"Oh, Mister Kisame she seems to be still sleeping."

"Eh I'll wake her up. She needs to get off that lazy ass of hers," I heard Hidan say while storming in.

The door opened loudly as he stomped in and jumped on the bed. Then, he violently shook it, but I just shut my eyes and held on for dear life because _nothing _was going to get me out of that bed until I felt like it.

"Heh heh heh… Hey Ikichi, I made a fresh new sacrifice today," he laughed and then dripped something on my face.

_T-this is… BLOOD?_

My eyes shot open and I sprang up railing at Hidan.

"AH! HIDAN THAT'D DISGUSTING! OH MY GOSH HIDAN WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO SICKENI-"

"Relax Ikichi, it's just water," Kisame said chuckling."What?" I said turning around to see a glass of water on the nightstand and Hidan next to it with his hand wet. That's when I did a little scream, grabbed a pillow and started chasing Hidan out of the room, down the halls, and around the whole house. Everyone that saw looked pretty amused.

"Hidan! You really scared me!"

When he landed on the couch I smacked him with the fluffy pillow with all my might, but the thing is… both of us were laughing.

"Man… you f*cking _freaked out!_"

I laughed and hit him with the pillow again.

"Ooo, I ever seen you so feisty," he said and smirked. I blushed and studdered, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, w-well, I mean…uh…I'm u-usually c-calm but, eh… HEY!" I said regaining my confidence, "What did you want me for anyway?"

"Kisame and I are bored sh*tless and since your so tired we decided to wake you up and make you come to the beach and swim. The others are in the f*cking pool since the water's to rough from all the rain, but we're that f*cking bored that we'll do anything."

"Anything, eh? Go make me breakfast, I'm starved."

_This is weird… I never act like this unless I know them super well. _

"Heh, we don't know how to cook," Kisame said, cutting off whatever rude comment Hidan was about to say while coming into the living room, "So are you coming swimming Ikichi?"

"Eh…I mean, I would, but today isn't the nicest for swimming. Why don't we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Um...hmm let's see. What do people usually do on vacation? We're in a huge mansion…the beach is outside but the water is to rough…the pool is all crowded I guess…um… what else is on the island?"

"Just some empty beach houses and expensive stores. The best place is here at the mansion."

"Why don't we go scare the crap out of whatever people are here?" Hidan suggested.

"I don't see what pleasure you get from that…" I said blandly, "Want to explore the house?"

"Meh, already looked around enough," Kisame said thinking of something else.

How could this happen? We're on the first day of vacation and there's nothing to do?

"I f*cking got it!" Hidan exclaimed and turned on the T.V.

"T.V.? We did that everyday at the base." Kisame said.

"No! The T.V. is one billion f*cking times better than the one at the base, and there's a sh*t load of movies in the cabinet right under it," he said as he went over and scanned through the stacks of movies.

"So we're going to watch a movie marathon?" I asked.

"A f*cking scary one!" He yelled and pulled us down.

"Works for me!" Kisame said as Hidan pressed the play button on the clicker. Kisame got the lights and Kaito brought us popcorn. When he left he closed the door to the living room and it got so dark that it felt like it was night time.

I didn't even know what movie we were watching, and Hidan refused to tell us and the rating. Not like Hidan cared that I still couldn't watch R-rated movies… but that didn't really matter anymore, did it? So one after another we watched hours of random ghost, suspense, maniac killers and zombie movies. It was 8:15 when we decided to take a decent break and maybe eat dinner if the others were ready. I went to the bathroom and noticed that I looked a little pale. I splashed some water on my face and remembered that everything in those movies were fake, but even that couldn't stop me from becoming a bit paranoid for a little while.

"BOO!" Yelled Ninkibi as I came out of the bathroom. I screamed and ran straight back into the bathroom and slammed the door. When I realized how scared I was, the thought that maybe I over did it _just a little_ came to mind. I opened the door embarrassed. She laughed.

"Don't do that! You'd scream too if you watched continuous gory movies all day."

"Yah but you should know better than to watch _that _many Ikichi. You get really tense the next few days after you watch _one_. Be more like Hidan, laugh when someone dies! It's all fake!"

We both laughed. Everybody must have heard Hidan laugh when this guy got killed by having his head cut off by a CD. I never thought that would happen. Like, ever. I knew it was fake, but I'll never look at a CD the same way again.

"C'mon Ikichi, Kaito made us dinner," Ninkivi said pulling me into a grand dining room, "Oh Kaito! This looks great!"

_I hope Kaito knows I'm a vegetarian!_

"Have fun with Hidan today hm?" Deidara asked as I sat down next to him with Ninkibi on his other side.

"Ha-ha, if you call that fun, then yeah," I giggled.

"What did you guys watch anyway? I never heard so much screaming before," Asked Konan.

"I don't even know… but they were all rated R for gore, language and uh…. sexual content…"

They laughed a little, but they didn't know how awkward it was to watch some scenes with only guys, except for Konan I suppose.

"Geeze, what did that Hidan see to make him laugh like that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Ugh, that one was a blood-soaked murder mystery. This crazy guy killed this person by slicing his head off with a CD, and then left the guy by his collection to make it look like he was just holding it while someone else chopped his head off."

"Ha, yeah I can see why he laughed. It probably looked so fake un."

"No! It looked _really _real. They didn't show the killer guy holding the CD next to the victim's neck then show the victim looking scared and just show a black screen while playing a sound effect… they actually showed it happening…in slow motion!"

"Yeah, like this!" Hidan said laughing, coming out of no where and held a CD up to my neck.

I froze so scared that I couldn't even scream.

"Geeze I didn't know anyone could go that f*cking white!" He exclaimed as he burst out laughing. My face quickly changed from white to red as my hands clenched into fists. I got up slowly and turned to Hidan, laughing so hard that he was doubling over. I gave him the most intimidating death glare I could until he realized that I was going to hurt him if he didn't run.

I chased Hidan out the room for the second time today, but this time, with a CD.

After dinner the whole Akastuki went into the massive living room and played truth or dare for the longest time, but it was a hilarious game. Soon after, we all went to bed. Realizing that I didn't un-pack and slept in extremely late today, I decided to it now since I still had energy to organize things. I put all my clothes in drawers and hung up any jackets since it was fall, then I put my bag in the back of my closet and went to take a hot shower.

"Bed, I will see you anon. I have to bathe before I fall into a deep torpor in your glorious comfort," I said trying to use interesting words for no reason.

_Dang… Hidan must have put something in my water… I'm feeling a little ditzy._

I took a shower quickly and changed into my PJ's which were just some boxers anextremely baggy T-shirt. I crawled into bed and snuggled under the sheets and comforter.

Right before I fell asleep though… I thought I saw a dark black figure starring at me… but I dismissed the thought, thinking it was whatever Hidan put into my drink…

The next morning the whole gang went to the beach. It was just us on a gorgeous beach right in our backyard. Ninkibi and I go to wear our new bikini's and everything was just perfect, until these other guys came.

A whole posse of loud guys came running past us with they're boogy boards and giant bags of stuff and settled wear there seemed to be some logs 15 yards away. Even that far we heard them yelling and being obnoxious, but we couldn't stop them… I mean, they we almost were minding there own business and having fun. But then, when they weren't keeping away from us, it got so annoying to the point where we almost just left.

"Hey babe, how you doin'?" this guy radiating a horrible odor said while putting his arm around my waist.

"Ew…creep, get off!" I yelled, pulling away.

"C'mon baby, don't be like that, come hang with us and not this pack of freaks."

"Well I'm one of those freaks, okay?" I said trying to get the point that I'm not going with him. The others seemed to be watching me handle this guy, ready to back me up.

"Well I like my girls freaky," he said in a low growl smirking and coming way to close for comfort.

"Hey back off!" Ninkibi exclaimed, stepping in.

"Hey stay back, he's a perv," Deidara said while Itachi gave him a death glare only Uchiha's can, along with everybody else as they watched Hidan and stepping in.

"You have some f*cking nerve to come here with your gay pack of d*cks. Stop f*cking around with us and get your own chicks your mother f*cking c*ock sucking heathens!"

"Hey, hey, hey, watch your language in front of the lady."

Hidan continued to curse him out while the other guy's buddies came along and backed him up, but nothing can defeat Hidan when it comes to cursing… and I was right in the middle. I could have backed up slowly, but I seemed to be the reason they weren't bashing each others brains out. I turned my head over to Ninkibi and gave a "help me" look, but she put a sad face on and shrugged her shoulders. So I was on my own.

"H-hey…. Hey guys…S-stop for a minute, okay?" I stammered in a rather quiet voice. Then I got more vocal and mad as they continued to ignore me, "Hey…hey guys…HEY. SHUT UP!" I screamed, "You jerks! Get off our beach! HIDAN. STOP CURSING."

"Your beach? This is public," Some other guy said.

"Then what's that house right over there?" I said pointing.

A few faces went a little pale while others started laughing.

"You r living in there? HA. You won't be there long."

"W-why… what's wrong with the h-house?" I questioned.

There was a deadly silence as a strong breeze blew past us. The waves seemed to stop crashing for those few moments as it got a bit colder.

"It's haunted."

_A/N_

_**HI! I'm so sorry! It's been like two weeks? Oh wow o.o well I have a reason why this chapter is so late… my computer got a virus and it took me a while to get rid of it :/ but now it's fully functional and up and running! Yay! Sorry if this chapter seemed like all the other ones out there. The "true or dare" (that's why I didn't describe since there are so many out there XD) the "luxury beach vacation" and now the "haunting after watching scary movies" thing ._.' well this chapter isn't very original, but I promise there's gonna be more dei in here soon! Bu baiz~**_


	11. Believe it?

"**Can I just eat this guy already?"** Zetsu said, suddenly appearing behind the guy who was saying the house was haunted.

"Ho-ly CRAP. Where the heck did he come from?"

"What the f*ck is wrong with his skin?"

"Let's get out of here!"

"**Run.**"

The pack of guys took off sprinting back to their spot, grabbed everything and took off further down the beach until we couldn't see them.

"Good riddance! Those guys were a pain," Ninkibi pouted crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I got a headache listening to them, thanks Zetsu," Kisame said.

"Your welcome. We should have just told them we're ninjas. Then they might have left a while ago," Zetsu's nice side said.

"Tobi is scarred now! A ghost is in the mansion!"

"No there isn't. They were messing with us Tobi, didn't you see come here all happy and loud? Why would they come to a place that's haunted, un?" Deidara explained, annoyed that Tobi wasn't very fast at catching on.

"But, didn't you see the reaction on they're faces when they found out we were living in the house?" Konan questioned, "I don't think people have the ability to change the color on their faces."

"So… you think it's true?" I asked.

"H*ll no. Those b*stards don't know sh*t," commented Hidan.

"Kaito wouldn't be there if it was haunted," Itachi inquired.

"That's a good point," agreed Sasori.

"It doesn't matter," stated Pein, "We lasted yesterday without any strange happenings, it's positive that those boys were lying."

We continued our day at the beach a little awkwardly. I guess everyone was still contemplating whether or not what those guys said was true or not, but I was leaning on the truth side a little more.

It's explains that dark figure I saw last night.

When it was getting a little chilly, the gang decided to eat dinner and then make a fire pit and roast marshmallows, but being a vegetarian, I don't eat marshmallows.

"Ikichi, last time I checked marshmallows aren't an animal, un" Deidara said insisting I have one.

"I don't think you get it though, marshmallows have gelatin in it."

"_And_…"

"Uh… sorry but gelatin is made from animals…"

"Wh_a_t? No way, I never knew that, un."

"But technically it's not meat, it's a byproduct," Kakuzu said, "In my opinion you can I eat it as long as your not a vegan."

"Wait you know what's it's made of?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's used in medicine."

"What the f*ck is it made of?" Hidan questioned rather loudly.

"If I told you, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to eat it…" I said warningly.

"He'll it anything," Kisame said.

"Alright I'll whisper it in your ear…" I said as I walked over to Hidan and told him what it's made out of.

"Holy Jashin… that's f*cking AWESOME," he exclaimed and ate another marshmallow.

"Ew…"

After the marshmallow thing, no one wanted to know what gelatin was. By then, it was long after dark and getting a little windy. I think tomorrow is going to rain and everyone will be hanging inside. One thing is for sure though, no more scary movies for me.

When we all went inside, everyone took a shower or relaxed and waited for a bathroom to be open. Though there were was a room for everyone, some rooms shared a bathroom. Like some rooms had a bathroom in between them and another, with two doors connecting them. So some people had to wait, but gradually we all ended up in the mass living room again. I was one of the first ones done, having the privilege of having my own bathroom. I changed into my pajamas, as did Deidara, I observed as he walked into the room. We were the only ones.

"Hi Deidara," I said happy that it was just us.

"Hey Ikichi, what's up, un?"

"Nothing much, just relaxing."

"No TV?"

"H-huh? Oh!" Is said remembering the huge TV in front of the couches, "You can turn it on if you want."

"Nah, if you don't want it on I'll leave it off, we could talk instead, un," He said smirking and sitting down.

"Oh, that sounds good," I agreed, blushing.

"So you like this place, hm?"

"Yeah! It's great, I really love the bed. It's so comfy and the whole house is just beautiful, but… now I have a few doubts from what those guys said today actually."

"They were just trying to scare us, being immature and idiotic. I should have blasted them away …dang just thinking of them makes me mad. I hope they don't come back again, un. Don't believe them."

"Um, well actually I- uh, can I…tell you…something?"

"Yeah… what is it? You seem worried."

"Well," I started, but in case any one was near, I scooted over a bit so I can lean over and whisper in his ear, "I… I saw something last night…it was a person, but completely black. No shadows or anything."

"You mean, you think you saw… a ghost?"

"Yeah," I said leaning away, "But I thought Hidan was messing with me again. So I didn't think of it much."

"Well-"

"Sempai! Tobi is clean and fresh and brought Itachi and Kisame-sama!" Tobi said landing on Deidara's lap and was dangerously close to kicking my face.

"Tobi! Get off you little sh*t! Go play with matches or something, un."

Kisame held out the remote to the TV to Tobi, which he quickly turned on and watched TV, sitting on the floor, memorized like a little kid. Deidara gave me a 'sorry, we'll talk about it later' look while the others came in a few minutes later.

"He_-lo _everyone!" Ninkibi exclaimed, sitting in the small space between me and Deidara, pretty much crushing my hip, "Can you scooch over a bit Ikichi? Thanks!"

"Uh… yeah sure…"

So I moved to the vast space on the other three fourths of the couch while I got a 'ha, I win' look from her.

_Dang it Ninkibi, he's not entirely yours!_

The others saw how incredibly awkward that was, but didn't say anything, except for Tobi…

"Aww, Iki-chan is all alone on that big couch! Tobi will come and sit next to her!" Tobi cheered and jumped onto the couch next to me, hugged me, and then continued to be extremely close. I wanted him to move so badly… he just embarrassed me and made Ninkibi even happier, but I put on a obviously fake smile on and stayed put.

_Oh Tobi… please move over … PLEASE._

Then Hidan and the rest of the Akastuki except for Konan and Pein came in. Hidan _sat _on Tobi and put this arm around me.

"How you doin'?" He asked, mocking the guy who said that earlier today to me.

"GAH… Hidan-san…you're crushing T-Tobi…" A smushed Tobi said under Hidan, an all muscle, built, buff man on top of him.

Seeing Tobi had no one to stand up for him… my nice side got to me and really wanted to help him. I mean… he really didn't do anything wrong…

"Uh- eh, H-Hidan you're squishing Tobi… can you get off?"

"I'm not sitting on f*cking Tobi, something's messing with your screwed up head."

"H-hida-n-san…Tobi…b-reath…can't…" Tobi managed to say.

"_Hidan_!" I yelled, shooting up, "You're suffocating him! Get off!" I exclaimed, panicking and trying to pull Hidan off Tobi, but I really couldn't get him off unless he cooperated, which wasn't happening.

"Hidan…Hidan, please…you're going to hurt him, you're going to kill him…" I said, sounding like I was about to cry.

"Ttch, alright, alright! Don't start f*cking crying over this piece of crap," he said and finally got up.

"AH TOBI!" I said and shook him, "BREATH, _BREATH_! Please don't die…"

But there was no response… and everyone looked concerned now.

"Tobi wake up," Zetsu said.

"Stop playing, this isn't funny," Sasori commanded.

"Hidan you buffoon, look what you did!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Tobi, un?"

"CPR?" Ninkibi suggested. Itachi just closed his eyes.

"Oh…" I said worried and pumped on his chest, but of coarse he had nothing to breath out! "I-I don't know CPR! Oh my gosh…" I took his pulse, "Oh…" I leaned on his chest to hear any beating, "Oh no…oh no!" But then I got an idea. I made a few hand signs and tried making an electric shock using my lightning chakra nature that I was just learning how to use. His body jolted up a bit as I pressed my hand onto his chest lightly, and then we all waited a few moments.

"Kakuzu! Can't you do anything?" Ninkibi asked with worry in her voice as well.

"We just shocked him. doesn't look like much else to do."

I tried to listen for a heart beat, but when I thought I heard something people were talking.

"Guys be quiet I though I heard something!"

_Thump…thump…_

"_He's alive!"_

Everyone somewhat cheered and looked relieved, but when everyone calmed down, Ninkibi asked who was talking when I told them to be quiet.

Apparently, I was the only one who heard voices.

A little later when Tobi woke up he had was happy, but a little hurt that Hidan would be so mean to do that. I agree, shenanigans like that can be taken to far. This proves it, but what makes me sad is that Hidan wouldn't apologize because it just doesn't seem like him and he doesn't think he has to.

I sighed to myself, knowing Hidan will do stuff like this again and he thinks it's not wrong, and not only that, but I'm could be going crazy, or this possible ghost is only showing itself to me. Which is crazy because I don't think I'm doing anything to attract it.

Or maybe the combination of scary movies making me paranoid and a rumor is just making my brain fool me. Or perhaps I could be becoming schizophrenic? No that isn't likely…but I must be hallucinating or delusional if this thing isn't real like the others say. Man, this vacation is turning into a mystery mission; the last thing I need.

I was starting to feel queasy.

"Ikichi whatcha thinking about?"

I jumped as Ninkibi asked me that.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…why? What made you think that?"

"You had this spaced out look on and were playing with that pillow. Think of anything interesting?"

"Ha-ha…h-ha… not r-really… I-I'm going to go to bed though. I…uh, have a h-headache."

I quickly got up and felt dizzy, but was able to make it out in time before I had to lean against the wall for support. I closed my eyes and my mind went wild of what could be happening right now.

_Am I going to faint? Is something behind me? Why do I feel this way? What happened in this house?_

Suddenly, reality snapped back to me.

Something, was holding my arm.

_A/n _

_Heeeeey been a while : srry… I was going to write more, I really was because I don't like clifhangers to much, especialy cuz im not updating as often as I should D: but I didn't want to keep keep anyone waiting because I hat it and I'm sure you do to! So thank you for all who reads :3 and pardon my long notes XD I'm really going to try and keep this story going , I would really hate to leave a story hanging like I did with my very first fan fiction that for some reason, I posted here even though I knew I didn't really have anywhere to go with it… _

_Well hope you liked it! _


	12. Sadness

What I went through that moment was just complete and utter dread.

I really thought I was living a night terror. One where you could only scream and scream and _scream. _Then you would wake up and not remember anything, while everyone in the house flooded into your room to see why you were screaming bloody murder. Well, I guess this was a little different. One: This wasn't some dream gone wrong, and two: I couldn't scream. I was paralyzed by terror.

But then, I realized something that would have prevented this whole situation.

It was the butler.

"Miss Ikichi… I'm sorry if I scarred you, but you looked like you were about to faint."

I slowly turned my head to see Kaito's half worried half uncomfortable face.

"Uh…" I muttered, speechless and embarrassed, still recovering from shock and that overwhelming feeling of fear.

"Er, would you like me to help you to your room?"

I could only manage to nod weakly. Half way to my room, I remembered that was the only place I saw a somewhat ghost. I cleared my throat and tried to sound well.

"Um, thank you Kaito, I'm feeling much better. I can make it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I appreciate your help, thank you again," I said and smiled, and I think the smile worked. He went back down the hall, maybe to the others. I sank down the wall and curled up and folded my arms and rested my head on top of my knees. I closed my eyes and sat there until I heard footsteps.

"Ikichi,"

I turned my head to see Deidara. I tear almost came to my eye. That's how happy I was.

He knelt down to me and rubbed my back, but then he scooped me up and carried me down the hall.

"Not my room…please."

He nodded and we went to his room. He set me on his bed and sat next to me.

"What happened, you left in hurry after looking a little pale," he asked in soft, caring tone, still having his hand on my back. Unaware, I leaned on him for more comfort and closed my eyes.

"Oh, Deidara… I felt so uneasy when I left the room. I thought that I might be going crazy. Now I'm hearing voices. Why isn't anyone else being, like effected by this thing? It's getting really frustrating… and then when I went out in the hall, I leaned against the wall feeling dizzy and then I thought something grabbed my arm, but it was Kaito. My gosh, but you didn't know what feeling I got when that happened… I could have died right there if it wasn't him. I think I had another panic attack."

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right, hm? I'm always here, always will be."

"Thank you Deidara… but that won't help me from going crazy… in a way I want this ghost to be real just so I know the fact that I'm not nuts… wait, that's selfish. I want others to be bothered by a ghost because I can't take being the only one… I'm so pathti-"

"No you aren't. I swear, your the opposite. You're amazing Ikichi, un," he said soothingly and pulled me onto his lap. I buried my face into his shoulder as a tear rolled down my eye.

Just when I though I lost all my real friends, everyone I could talk to, my mom, teammates, best friends, here was Deidara. He was holding me and telling me he'd always be there for me, giving me comfort, saying he'd protect me and calling me amazing.

It felt nice. Really nice.

Too bad Ninkibi is all over him…

That night after everyone went to sleep, I was awake, on the couch in the living room next to Kiato, since his favorite show was on super late and I couldn't get to sleep. I'm pretty sure you know why, but having someone there made it a whole lot better. I eventually dozed off because I actually managed to focus on the show instead of other things. I woke up in the early morning, to a beautiful early sunrise over the ocean, but with clouds coming in, but in a way, the contrast the clouds gave made the sun rise seem that much better. I took this time to go outside, just in my PJ's since no one else was around. I went out through the side door I found that opened up to a small but still beautiful landing. I went down the stairs and at the bottom was just a little semi-circle of smaller stones, and after it was a huge grass field boarded with trees separating it from the beach. It was breezy, but that just made it so much more peaceful.

I sat down and looked up at the fading stars as my white chakra light kept me somewhat suspended a inch or so above the ground. I could stay out all day, even in the rain I'd stay just to feel the pure bliss I feel when I'm relaxing with nature. But when I felt drops, I decided to go in so the others wouldn't yell at me or thing I'm a complete odd ball.

Apparently everyone else was still asleep since, I guess, there wasn't going to be anything to do today, but Ninkibi was there with a rather blank look on her face.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked in a non-peppy voice.

"Good, are you okay? You're acting weird Ninkibi…" I questioned as I walked with her to the living room.

"Yeah I'm alright… but are you?"

"Uh… I just said I was good."

"No, I mean, are there any, like, problems…?"

_What's this all about?_

"Um… no. Why? Do you have any… problems?" I asked awkwardly. What was she doing?

"Well… something hit me last night… do you remember when we were fighting about my clothes back at the base and I said that we could die any day and stuff?"

"Uh… yeah. "

"And I said how we're the most wanted criminals…" She paused. I guess I never thought about being a criminal… I mean I knew I was part of the Akastuki, but I never considered myself a horrible, killing criminal.

"Which means there's going to be a lot of people after us and we could get killed any minute," she finished, "Well more for me anyway…"

"Wait, what? Why would you say that?"

_This is getting weird._

"Ha, you being the smart one, I'm surprised that you haven't thought about how we got here," She sighed, "If I hadn't attacked Hidan you could've got away."

"What? No, without you-

"Yeah. Without me, you could have disappeared into the ground, but no… I came out of nowhere and then you had to stick with me or I would have been dead. Then you'd have two best friends in the grave. You don't deserve that, you know!" she finished with a shout of… frustration?

_What in the world? How did we get to this? I have nothing to say but questions…Where did this all come from? She was bold and fearless, flirty and sly, and now it's like she's in therapy. _

_I… _

_I don't get it…_

"We're in the organization that pretty much killed your, like, she was like your sister! She lived right next to you and spent just about the same amount of time with you as our team. You were so happy together and looked just like what they would describe in books, and then all of a sudden she disappears when you were 13. Looking back now all really I remember from that week when you didn't say a word to anybody and lost all that weight that month. And then your grandmother died! I swear when we were on missions I saw that you didn't want to dodge some of those kunai."

Now she got up and started pacing looking like she was going to start sweating.

"You know that old trap we found in that forest on that mission about a week after your chakra turned white? I thought it was kinda clumsy of you to just touch it like that. I had a feeling you know that there was a shurikin in there and -"

"Ninkibi calm down!" I yelled, going up to her and grabbing her shoulders, "Where did this all come from?"

"I thought of all of this last night! And then I looked back at everything I did and realized I was such a crappy friend! But you liked me anyway! And then remember that time I was standing on that really high up branch and then it cracked and I couldn't do anything because I was to chakra exhausted? Then Kanaye and Sensei were to far away and you had to catch me and I made you break your wrist and sprain your ankle?"

"Ninkibi stop! That was years ago and I really don't care about that. Why are you so hooked on the past all of a sudden?"

"I don't know! It came out of no where! Guilt just came and hit me last night and-"

"Well you didn't do anything wrong, it was just life... Life happens…"

"No. No! Don't you feel the same? Your dead best friend…you fought her and its my fault we're in this organization and we can never go back to a normal life…and… a-"

"Ninkibi. If you want to be a better friend, then stop talking about her and what we're in. If we can't ever see anyone again… then I try not to think of them…"

I looked down, now feeling sad. Then I got over the feeling of depression with anger. Thoughts flooded my mind about my late best friend. How she must have died alone and no one knew where she went or what happened to her. Now that's how'll it'd be for me and Ninkibi. Only we were alive. I was never going to be able to go back home and help my mom at the bakery or work with my teammates again. And then, the first time since I've been in the Akastuki, I felt like crying because of those reasons.

I turned around and ran through the back door and into the rain.

What I did was not too smart. I was in the pajamas and slippers walking through out the pretty empty town with many houses with "FOR RENT" signs everywhere.

_All these houses and no one uses them. Only in the summer, right? This could have been a park._

After stopping at a small market to get some hard candy with money I found before it went down the drain, I turned back to the mansion. The cashier must have thought I was crazy with the way I was dressed and drenched. I unwrapped a butterscotch and put in my mouth. Candy always made me feel better when I was down.

When I got back everyone was up and started making fun of how I looked, but I so wasn't in the mood.

"Geeze did you take a shower with your clothes on?"

"You forgot your umbrella."

_Oh just shut up…_

"Yeah… I went for a walk and got caught in the rain," I lied.

"What time did you wake up? It's been raining all morning."

"Yeah did you sleep walk or something?"

"Why do you have butterscotch?"

"Your going to get sick."

"Yeah, I'm going to take a hot shower so I won't," I said and left, leaving a puddle behind. On my way up the stairs, I passed Ninkibi's room. Her door was slightly open, and like I needed to hear her crying and see her leaning on Deidara.

I blocked it. I pretended I never saw that and tried to forget everything else too. I opened my room's door and went straight to the shower. I was rinsing my hair, running my fingers through my hair and feeling all the coldness release from my body and drop and splash against the tub. When I fully warm, I got out and wrapped myself and my hair in a fluffy towel and sat on the toilet bowl cover. I took a nail file and fixed my nails, thinking. When I was done I went to the mirror and played with my hair. I mostly just kept combing it though, and when I finished that, I went and got dressed into comfortable clothes and left for the kitchen to eat a bowl a cereal.

Deidara was talking to Sasori at the table. Deidara was drinking coffee and Sasori was looking at the paper. I didn't wave or smile, I just got my stuff and ate in the dining room starring at a painting. It was a person, but in the macabre style. A little creepy if I do say so myself, and especially because when I got up to put my bowl away and came back, I could have swore that the eye color changed from black to red… and the red color and small pupil made the eyes look murderous.

A little later Deidara and I were talking in the hallway walking from the finished fancy basement.

"Hey, what happened to Ninkibi? I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh, um she had a headache so she's sleeping. But are you okay? You seemed weird this morning. Anything strange happen, un?"

"Um… well I was kind of bummed this morning, but I'm better."

"Hm. Yeah. anything weird, un?"

"Uh, well… did you see that painting in the dining room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… your not going to believe me, but the eye color changed. I'm dead serious. I stared at it the whole time eating breakfast and when I come back into the room it's eyes were red and look like it was going to kill me."

"Want to check it out, un? I'm sure it won't bother you if I'm there, un."

"Well… then you won't see it. You know?"

"_Oh. _Dang your right. Why does this thing only bother you? I mean, out of everyone it shouldn't be you, un."

Then I looked at my feet.

_Was Ninkibi telling him about me? Did she tell him everything she told me? No! I forgot about all of that! Why did she have to tell him? Why did she have to bring it up?_

"What'd she tell you."

"A lot. She really feels bad about all of this. I never seen her so sad like that before, but I'm really sorry, un."

"About what?"

"About you being here with no choice and… well I shouldn't tell you. I couldn't, un."

"O-oh… well it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have told Ninkibi that. I was to weak to fight against Hidan… tch, I can't believe it. I can't believe I got so angry that I didn't say that! And… oh. Oh…" I saw a flash of Chikako, my late best friend, smiling and happy, full of life and running with me through the fields back home and smelling flowers, "Chikako…"

"I can't be more sorry Ikichi. I truly am. I'm so sorry…"

We both stopped.

"You don't have to be. You didn't do anything."

He shook his head in shame.

"Ikichi… I-I was…I was there…when Sasori no danna-"

"Oh, my gawd. No. Don't say that! Y-you killed her!"

"It was when I was first here, one of my first missions to go with him…she died from poisoning, un. If I knew I would have never gone! I know first starting here is hard. I was forced here too… Ikichi please don't be mad…"

_Poisoning… she died within minutes… she probably couldn't scream, couldn't move. She was helpless even being as strong as she was. _

"I-I understand…If you can last here all those years… I can too, I guess. Do you m-miss your family?"

"Erm… I uh was a terrorist bomber before I was here, un… so…"

I actually chuckled. He had a way to make me smile even on such sad moments. I really do understand though. He didn't know… he just came along with that stupid Sasori.

That jerk.

A little later the power went out from strong winds. Deidara and I were in the study/library, where there were huge books shelves that towered over us and casted creepy shadows everywhere.

Not. good.

We sat on a couch, waiting for the lights to come back on, but I was on high alert. A dark, rainy day in a supposedly haunted house. Eh, not the most comforting, but Deidara was. So comfy that I got sleepy since I woke up so early and wanted to use him as a warm, big pillow. I could tell he was nodding off too, but all of a sudden, we both felt _extremely _cold. So cold we saw are breath, and then, boom.

Right.

There.

The dark figure I saw a couple nights ago, and Deidara saw it too. We were starring at it, I was clinging to Deidara's arm and he stayed perfectly still, and watched it until it disappeared every time the lights flickered. It was like strobe light only slower and when it was dark is when you saw it. And it got closer and closer with every flick. Until the lights stayed on when it was about three feet away from us.

"Y-you saw that… r-right?"

"R-ight, un…"


	13. That painting

That night Deidara and I "accidentally" fell a sleep on the couch watching T.V. with Kaito. I mean, when something paranormal like that happens to only two people, you don't feel really comfortable being alone in a room you're not use to in a haunted house. The thing that bothered me is that I can't control myself from moving when I sleep…

I woke up to a bright camera flash from the one and only Hidan. I was still half a sleep along with Deidara, but when we noticed that we were snuggled up to each other under a blanket, we both blushed and quickly moved away. Hidan was laughing…

"Hidan you bast*rd! Give me that camera!" Yelled Deidara, who sprang up and started wrestling Hidan for the camera.

"No f*cking way Blondie! Now I have black mail! HA!"

"I swear Hidan, if you show anyone that I'll blast you all the way back to the base!"

They kept arguing while horrible scenarios played through my head of what might happen if someone saw that picture. They would never believe that it was an accident and Ninkibi would be _so_ pissed. They'd be making fun of us and I like, could never talk to Deidara with any one around… Hidan, argh!

I got up, more mad than embarrassed, and just grabbed the camera from Hidan. When I did, they continued to fight. It looked like Deidara was winning, but then Hidan rolled over and pinned Deidara to the ground when Deidara's headband slipped down from his forehead and covered his eyes.

And that's when a great idea popped into my head.

A perfect picture of Hidan on top of a blind Deidara, looking accomplished, holding him down against his will. Oh, and the fact that Hidan wasn't/doesn't wear a shirt, made it look even better.

_Click, Flash!_

"SH*T. YOU B*TCH!" Hidan yelled. I laughed and moved back a bit.

"Well that's what you get! So you don't show our picture, and I won't show yours," I said with a smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait… won't I get blackmailed either way if the pictures show, un?" Deidara asked sitting up and let his headband fall around his neck and his hair flop over his face.

"Yeah only people are going to think we're f*cking gay! Ikichi, give me the d*nm camera!"

"Well how about this, I'll get these developed and I'll keep those two photos," I suggested.

"No way in h*ll! You're going to show them like the lying wh*re you are!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to show yours unless you show me and Deidara, _which you won't_ because _I'll_ have them!"

_Geeze his name should be HiDUMB!_

"Ehh fine…b*tch… but I swear-"

"Yes you do…"

"Shut the f*ck up! If that picture gets out I'm going to sacrifice you to jashin-sama!" He exclaimed and walked out the room. I laughed along with Deidara until a silence came upon us.

I looked at Deidara in his baggy, dark gray shirt that matched his headband that was around his neck. It probably fell loose because he forgot to take it off last night. His ponytail wasn't very voluminous from the wrestling, and his long bangs flopped over his face and shinned in morning suns coming through the windows. He looked so…so hot…

I bushed as he smiled at me and quickly turned away so he wouldn't see.

"You know, you're really cute in your pajamas, un."

I blushed even more (if that was possible) and muttered a "th-thank y-you-u"

_A really baggy T-shirt and shorts are cute? I think this is the first time he complimented me… oh what do I say? What should I do?_

That's when I noticed that the shirt was so big the head hole was big enough to lean over one of my shoulders. I quickly straitened it out and thought about turning around so I wouldn't have my back towards him, but what would I say?

_You're really hot in your pajamas? I don't think so! _

I looked back, and boom. He was there behind me with a sincere look on his face. We looked into each other's eyes, but I couldn't do it for long… I looked away, but the split second after, he took me into a tight embrace.

I had no idea why he did that, but I was stupid enough not to move or hug back. I just stood there in the awkward held position I was, with my face flushed.

"W-why are hugging me, Deidara?"

"Because you need a hug. I care for you, un."

I felt my blush go down and realized that he still felt sympathetic about everything. I finally regained enough movement to lightly hug back, but he still hugged as tight as ever.

"Thank you…" I whispered as I rested my head on his chest.

_It's final. _

_I love him._

As we slowly let go, I was able to look him into the eyes a little longer. Then I did something I normally wouldn't have done. I didn't care what Ninkibi would think, if he was hers, she would have told me they were together.

So, I went on my tippy toes…and kissed him on the cheek. This time _I _made _him_ blush. I smiled, waved and sort of, skipped-walked out of the room.

I felt like, almost like, I've accomplished something. It was weird, but I guess… maybe… it's love?

The rest of the day I went outside with Konan. It was weird of her to ask since, well, I've barely seen any of her or Leader since this vacation started. Maybe the first day, but not recently. Today, she seemed really bubbly, peppy, and lightened up, but in the creepy way. She's _so _not herself today. Its like someone took Konan out of her body and replaced it with this girl that's high off of life that's on _way_ to many happy pills with her sugar cookies. And don't forget that glass of extremely high fructose corn syrup punch. Actually, make that three glasses and a couple of candy bars and you have "Konan."

"Oh, Ikichi! I absolutely _adore_ that white streak in your hair! I was thinking about getting a pink one in mine! Then we could be like twin sisters and wear the same outfits and everything!"

"A pink streak? Ha-ha, okay… but wouldn't you think of cotton candy if you did that?"

"Well that's the thing, I'm going to become a blonde!"

"Ahhh… oh, well… okay then…" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah! After we get back to the mansion, wanna help me? I already got all the stuff!" She perked while splashing into the ocean.

"Ah… s-sure…"

"Yay! Thanks _so _much! You're like, my best friend, ever!"

"Ha-ha, no p-problem…"

"Hey… I have to tell you something really big… like HUGE. Come here," she whispered and motioned. So I got into the water and leaned over so she could whisper in my ear, but it wasn't really necessary since there was no on around… "Pein and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Oh, that's great Konan!" I said hugging her.

_I guess this is why she's so happy._

So when we came back to the mansion, she still wanted to dye her hair, so we did… and it turned out successful. We had a blonde Konan with a light, but vibrant pink streak in her hair. When we came out to the living room, where most people were, she went up to Pein and kissed him right there, in front of everybody, and he… _smiled. _I'd never thought I would see that happen, like ever. Ninkibi was still acting strange. She was laying down on the couch, facing the opposite way of the T.V., looking lifeless.

Tobi, who was looking rather sophisticated, he was poised with his legs crossed with a book resting on top of them, and casually sipped his steamy cup of tea that was next to him on the end table. Instead of his swirly mask, he had a black, face fitting mask that went up to his eyes, and then had rather large, tinted goggles on that covered the rest of his face. I found it very amusing how he drank his tea. He poured it right through his mask, but since it was black, the wet spot left was barely noticeable.

Hidan was in control of the T.V., but was watching something educational, and cooed when he saw a mommy panda snuggle up to her baby. Kisame was acting more like the normal Tobi. Itachi and Sasori were the talkative ones. They were talking and moving they're hands around like teenage girls with fresh gossip. They actually had, like feeling in their voices. Zetsu… was "switched," as in his black side was nice and white side was mean. They only normal person was me and Deidara, who was looking like a mixture of stupefied and shocked.

"What's happening, un?" Deidara asked when the "shocked" part of him recovered.

"I-I don't know. Do you think they ate something weird?"

"What, like Kaito put drugs into their food? That looks like the most reasonable solution so far, un,"

I tilted my head at Itachi, he seemed the one who would talk the most.

"Hey, Itachi, you okay?"

"Me?" He asked, raising the pitch of his voice _extremely_ high at the end, "Why, I'm peachy Ikichi! Ohmygosh," he said together and stopped, then started fanning his face with excitement, "That…rhymes! Sasori, I made a rhyme!"

"That's great! You know, we should, like, make, like, a rhyme book! And we could fill pages and, like, pages full of, like, rhymes!"

"That's the best-est idea _evar!_" Itachi exclaimed bouncing up a down, "Kisame! Come and help us with rhymes!"

"Oh boy, Kisame loves rhyming!" Kisame said in third person. I backed away next to Deidara who looked petrified that Sasori was acting like that. Then he asked him the one question that would determine if he was really gone, "Danna, what's your opinion on art, un?"

"Um, art? I dunno, it's like, colorful and, like, has some sorta deep meaning in it, and like I can't ever find, and like, I dunno. It's like, complicated 'cause it has to like, make me think about the meaning and like, stuff. Yeah. I rather just, like, I dunno, um, like, uhh… draw a smiley face. 'Cause then you know it's, like, happy and don't have to think. Like…"

"Okay, he's gone, un…"

"They're all gone.. If I have to listen to him talk I'm going to start saying 'like' after every two words…"

"Let's go look for Kaito, un…"

"Yeah…"

So we went to the kitchen, where Kaito was making dinner.

"Hey, Kaito, did you put anything in they guys food?" I asked."No, but I have noticed that they're acting very strange. I was going to ask you two if you knew anything about their strange behaviors."

"Oh, okay, sorry for suspecting you."

"No problem at all, dinner will be ready in about a half hour."

"Thanks."

Deidara and I walked into the dinning room, clueless at what was happening. When were we going to do if we didn't know what was going on?

"Hm…" Deidara said, thinking, "You think it's weird that Kaito was going to ask us if we knew anything, un?"

"H-huh? No, well… now that you mention it, it does sound a little weird, us being the only normal ones. But what happens if we're acting totally different and we don't notice like the others?"

"No, no, that shouldn't be right, but it's bothering me. You think he knows something, un?"

"Like, a-about the…"

"Yeah…"

And that's when I got the sudden urge to turn around. I just got an overwhelming feeling that something was watching me, and there was.

That. Painting.

It's eyes… the iris was white, while the outside was a ominous, dark, grey. The pupil was small and looked like it was vibrating rapidly, as it were strained, but had a steady focus on me and paralyzed me with fear. I instinctively backed away into Deidara, to make sure that I wasn't alone. He stepped in front of me to break the eye contact between me and the thing, and the sensation vaporized and changed into relief, but now Deidara was stuck in it's evil, stare.

With my eyes closed, I stepped out from behind him, and with all my strength, I resisted the massive urge to turn around and shoot my eyes open and get caught in that terrible glare. I grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him as hard as I could, towards the doorway, but was like trying to pull apart two, incredibly strong magnets.

I had no other choice, but to scream.

My shriek caused everyone to flood into the hallway, where Deidara and I where sprawled across the floor. It was like we were a hundred pounds on a string and someone cut it, or even maybe a catapult.

"Ohmygosh! What happened?" Itachi exclaimed, and this was it, we had to tell them.

"A ghost!" Deidara and I yelled.

At that moment, everyone looked like they've been released by something and looked things over. Deidara and I were on the floor, everyone was in the hall, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi were covered in letter stickers, Konan was blonde, Tobi didn't have his mask, and they knew something big just happened.

"What did you say?" asked Konan.

"There's ghost, and it wants us _out,_" I said while Dei and I stood up.

"It like, just tried to kill us un," Deidara said, panting.

"What? Where!" Ninkibi exclaimed, "You're serious?"

"_Yes!_ Don't look at the picture frame in the dinning room, we got to _go!_"

**A/N**

**Hey guyssss sorry chapters are coming out late DX my schedule just fully started this week and stuff, so yeah… I'm sure you don't want to read to much of this lol but yeahhhh I had this idea for this chapter and it took forever … lol for sasori in this one XD and itachi, who knew he liked rhymes? XD teehee~ see ya next chapter~**


	14. Chikako

"What? We haven't seen anything," questioned Kisame.

"_How can you not believe us after we almost died?" _I yelled, "That thing, it likes sucks your soul out! It forces you to turn around and stare at it's eyes and-"

"What do you mean, 'forces you to turn around,' What is it?" Ninkibi asked with her hands on her hips, looking at us as if we were lying.

"It's in that freakin' picture frame, un," Deidara said pointing but not looking, and then others kind of moved to see, but I waved my hands in front of them so they wouldn't,

"Don't look at it, un!"

"How can you not believe us when you all look ridiculous? It must have made you do that, and then once we told you, you like, all snapped back to life and now you don't believe us, but you _will_! Why? _Because it's going to get us_!"

"What the f*ck?" Hidan said, "the f*cking picture frame was going to kill you? And what, it's going to sprout leg and chase us all? Screw that!"

"Bu-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I backed up so quick I slammed against the wall with my hands covering my mouth. I was shaking and breathing hard through my nose, trying to clam down, but I couldn't.

A black form started emerging from the wall behind the others raising it arms as if it was going to grab someone. Its limbs were smoky at the ends, and it's face started to take form. The eyes were dark round circles, darker then the rest of his body, and it had coldest aura, so chilling, that I got goose bumps. The others started to turn their heads around with curiosity on their faces, but soon morphed into fear.

It's full form looked like a bone thin person that was made of smoky ink. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's "skin" was clear enough that you could see it's "heart" "beating."

Everyone went on guard and backed up a little, but we didn't have weapons on us. But really, what could we use to fight a ghost anyway?

Konan was really the only person who had weapons with them. She pointed her hand to the ghost and paper flew towards it's heart, but only to have them engulfed in mid flight by an inky substance.

"Sh*t! What the f*ck is this thing?" Hidan yelled.

"I told you! It's the ghost! We have to get out or it's going to kill us!" I yelled back.

"Watch out!" Ninkibi yelled as black puddles started forming where the gooey paper landed, but it was to late. Right as she pointed it out, it spread incredibly fast and got us all.

There was no way out.

It went up the walls and covered the ceiling. The only thing left was that horrid picture. I turned right as the corner of my eyes caught the color of the frame, but Hidan called out, "It's that f*cking picture!" and suddenly, twelve pictures appeared in front of all of us.

_Every time someone points out what it's doing, it becomes incredibly obvious and ten times worse!_

"Don't look into it's eyes, un!" But then, he picture became full-bodied and came out of the picture frame. It violently grabbed my shoulders as I felt cold liquid surround me and plastered my eyes open some how.

_How can we beat it if we can't communicate important information? _

I was so scarred. I felt my body go numb from whatever was surrounding me, and felt my mind fading away from the deathly glare I was forced to stare at.

_We're… we're all going to die… _I thought as a tear streamed down my cheek.

"_Ikichi, you should think a little more optimistic for a change!" _

I laughed maybe my last laugh at the memory of my sensei telling that, so just for the heck of it, I said "We're going to be fine, guys…" as I felt my conscience slip away.

Bright light surrounded me, along with complete silence.

"Gosh, what happened?" I said out loud. I was squinting, the last thing I'd been in was complete darkness and now it's the opposite.

"Hello?" I asked loudly, but all I got back was an echo of my voice… or was it?

"Hello?" another voice chirped up, as if all hope was revived for her, "Hello! Is someone there?"

"Y-yes! I'm here! Where are you? _Who _are you?"

"I-_Ikichi!_?" she exclaimed with complete shock.

"Y-yes?" I replied a little freaked out,

"Ikichi! It's me, Chikako!"

That's when I shut up and started running as fast I could. I had to know if it was really her, it couldn't be, unless I was dead.

"_Chikako! Where are you?_"

Bam!

"Ow!" two voices said, and then turned to gasps, and then eventually tears. We just ran straight into each other, bonking heads, but we didn't care. We were reunited and hugging each other while crying. I looked at her and her long, slightly wavy, light brown hair and big hazel eyes. She grew and was maybe an inch taller than me, looking more mature than the last time I ever saw her. She was still beautiful, and I'm sure her personality hasn't changed either.

"You look even better than the last time a saw you!" She said, wiping tears off her face.

"So do you! I can't believe I'm seeing you again, I- I'm so overwhelmed!"

"Agreed!" She said bursting into tears again, "B-but what are doing h-here?" she sniffled.

"W-what do you m-mean?" I said, trying to stop my crazy crying.

"This is, w-well, where I found m-myself when I passed a-away." There was a pause.

"Oh…w-well I guess my time c-came."

Another pause.

"How did you get here?" She asked after our crying and sniffles stopped.

"A ghost…"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure. Either that or I froze to death because of it."

"Oh that's a bad way to go…"

"Not as bad as yours though."

"W-what? How did you find out?"

"Um…" I stopped for a minute, uneasy about telling her that I was part of the organization that ended her life, "I was forced to be a member of the Akastuki…I just found out about how you went… "

"You know that jerk, huh? He had red hair. It sucked to have him be the last thing I saw."

"Yeah. I don't like him much though. I had to fight him so the leader guy would see what I could do. I never thought I'd be apart of the Akatsuki."

"Yeah, I never thought you would either. You aren't a bad person, Ikichi. You don't belong there."

"Well, I'm not anymore, but I left Ninkibi behind…"

"Ninkibi? She's in the Akastuki too?"

"Yep, because she has potential I think, but it's better than her dying… I would have been alone, and now she is. Can you like, watch over people here?"

"If we could, I would have never let you die, silly. You can see what's happening, but you can't really do anything about it here."

"Oh," I said disappointed, "But really, where is 'here?'"

"Well, I'm not sure. But it can be fun. Right now I was on finder-duty, where I find people my age who just came here from our vilage. Come, I'll show you my house and then around town."

"Oh wow, so it's like a city here!"

"Ha-ha! Yep!"

So Chikako and I walked through the whiteness of the beginning of "the after life" I guess. How she navigates through completely white surroundings baffles me, but maybe she'll show me how she does it one day. When we got her house, I noticed her address. They were the hand signs, bird, bird, dog, tiger, rabbit.

"Interesting address you got there, eh?"

"Ha-ha, yeah. I was wondering why the addresses' here were so weird when I came here first too, and look," she said as we walked in and pointed to what looked like a open scroll, "every single house has one of these and they're all different."

"A… a summoning scroll? And your address are hand signs? Have you tried it?"

"Well, you can't really use jutsu's here like you used to. The jutsu's you know are more peaceful and can't be used for violence here. It's pretty much peace on earth here, almost. Some people still don't get along but it's easily resolved. Oh and this isn't really earth… Its hard to explain…"

"Oh. It's okay. I mean… I'll get it soon enough. It… it just hit me that I'm really dead though. I mean, it's a lot different than I thought…"

"Yeah, I had the same feeling… It's time to get up."

"Uh, what?"

"It's time to get up, Ikichi. Someone is reviving you."

"N-no! I mean… I wish you weren't dead Chikako, I really wish I you were back… I wish I could bring you back with me…" I said, muffled with tears that came out of no where. Having to leave now, right after I was reunited with my first best friend, was truly heartbreaking.

"Well, maybe you can… if…can remember …summoning….body…" she was trying to say. I could hear here voice was raising, but more and more words disappeared until the last one- goodbye.

_**A/N **_

_**Hello! Apologies my friends, writers block… immense writers block . I didn't know how to continue one day :/ it just. Idk. Slipped? Well here it is! I promise, the next one will come out sooner **__**J**_


	15. Going Home

"Ikichi…oh Ikichi…" someone wept, "please, don't leave me! _Please come back! PLEASE _DON'T LEAVE! Ikichi, no! Please… keep going Ikichi, say strong! Please don't give up! WAKE UP! _WAKE UP!_" The voice shrieked again, and again, until they were just sobs- uncontrollable sobs.

It was chilly. Wind was everywhere and voices were filled with panic- the ones who weren't unconscious.

"_Isn't there anything we can do?_"

Things seemed chaotic, but about what?

_What's happening? Where am I? Who's calling my name…wait… I died, didn't I? Wait! What is this? Why is everything…fuzzy? It frustrating… I can't see clearly, what is that? Ugh, I CAN'T SEE… Wait- it's a person! Oh, wait… it's just- just… ugh, okay I should just close my eyes and relax…_

I couldn't see anything, and it's not because I closed my eyes. Everything around me was big blobs and stripes of black and white. It was like looking at a picture where everything is moving, you can't tell what anything is. What makes even harder is when everything is only black and white. I mean, what's happening? I tried opening my eyes again, but it was the same thing, so I tried walking, and surprise, surprise- I bumped into an invisible wall. Fun, huh?

I was pissed. Like for real. I was so annoyed I just started punching anything that was around me, even if it was invisible.

_Gawd dang it, this sucks. SUCKS. Gosh I'm so mad right now, my eyes are so…_

I screamed. It was disorientating, angering, annoying, and overall something that makes you go completely nuts. When everything is blurry, and you have no clue where you are and you're desperate to get out, it's a legit nuisance. You can't do anything to stop it and it's just, you know, throws you off _completely!_

_Oh…my gawd… I'm going to go bonkers. BONCKERS. _

After that thought, I decided to lay down and enjoy a moment of peace by just being quiet. I thought I calmed down, and tried walking somewhere again, but… _SMACK!_

"_IM OFF MY ROCKET. I AM EITHER GOING TO DIE HERE BECAUSE I WENT INSANE OR I HIT MY HEAD TO MANY TIMES ON INVISABLE WALLS!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs. But suddenly-

Red.

"OH. MY. GAWD. A COLOR!" I gasped and tried to go to it, and oddly, I could actually walk ten feet until I hit a "wall" again, "C-c'mon… please let me keep walking!" I begged, turning around and sliding down the wall, placing my face in my knees as tears started flowing down my cheeks. The feeling of defeat and depression sank in. If someone was making me do this, this was the sickest game ever. It was torture, true torture.

"I-ki-chi…I-k-k-ich-i-i…" A creepy monotone voice uttered. I said it again, and again, but sounded like an old movie, when you play it, the sound and pitch get higher and faster until it's normal.

I shot my head and looked up at the red spot again, I tried to see if it really was just a blob, or maybe had the thing that just said my name, but then, orange appeared behind it! I stood up eagerly and put my hand against the wall, so I wouldn't bump into it and so I could follow it.

I went passed the red blob that was floating above me, and went to the orange, and then it stopped. There was no more space to walk, and I couldn't go back!

I pushed as hard as I could and felt all around me, but nothing! There was no space to walk!

I looked up at the huge orange blob above me. If I was right, a yellow one should appear if it was going in color order, and then a space to walk will be created, right?

Well I was wrong. No yellow blurry blob appeared before me, and no one called my name anymore, and before I knew it, I slumped down and just starred at the only colors around me. I randomly reached my hand up and tried to touch it, but did that work? Of coarse not, but I _did _realize that my skin, was white! Nothing on me was in color, just black and white like everything else.

I sprung up in anger or how ridiculous this place was. In full fury, I brought my fists above me and pounded on the wall as hard as I could, I squinted as hard to see if I could to try and see anything, and I screamed to see if anyone could hear me, but nothing. This is surreal. SURREAL.

I even tried to climb the wall, and when I frantically grabbed the smooth and slick surface, I cut myself.

"What… the…f*ck…" I muttered, angry, and starred at the red, bleeding cut my lower palm. Wait a minute… red?

_It's in color!_

What did I cut myself on? I reached with my other hand, and felt where I hit my other, and felt a very precise corner, sharp enough to hurt someone if they fell with force… I grabbed it, and pulled my self up, and _bam._ Right in front on me was a yellow stripe.

Once I took that first step on it, the orange blob that was above me…dripped… and the my skin had color! It was paler than usual, but it was better than nothing!

_I get it! I probably need to get to get the color purple and I can get out of this place! Purple is the last color of the rainbow, so this should be all over once I get there, right? _I tried to place my hand on the wall so I can follow it, but it was gone!

"WHERE THE H*LL IS THIS WALL?" I yelled in frustration. Now can I barely see and have no guide besides this yellow stripe… But then I got it. Just follow it and don't fall off… how hard can that be? I managed to walk with ease for the first part, but then… I noticed that the stripe was getting thinner and more wobbly.

I was nearing the extremely bouncy and blurry end, and had to stop a few times to regain my balance, and then, I couldn't go any father. It was just too thin to walk on, and the more I walked on, the steeper it became as it the big stripe was dipping, sort of as if a caterpillar was at the edge of a blade of glass. I got down on my knees, and bent over to try and crawl the rest of my way down, but I was to afraid to go any further… I was clinging to it for dear life and if I went any further I wouldn't have anything to hold… but if I didn't, I would never get to whatever the color green had in store for me. I scooched down just five more feet and the strip just kept descending without me moving, and there, I saw it- a green dot! I was becoming bigger and bigger as I descended faster, but gravity was making me slide down a bit… actually… a bit too much. It was scary, I was stupid enough to face the wrong way, meaning my face would be the first thing to come into contact with the ground! Or so I _thought._

I flipped over instead. The stripe curved to much I went and did a summersault in the air and landed into the green "dot," which was actually a pool, and instead of the yellow stripe flinging back, it kept coming down. The green pool seemed to have immobilized me, and I floated to the top as the pointy yellow strip was heading straight towards my face, or was it? It split into two, even thinner stripes and slowed down until they were just inches above my eyes. The green around me seemed to raise above me and fused with the yellow stripes, which then, _dripped_ into my eyes, and it was like magic.

I could see.

More green fused with the yellow, and the stripes kept dripping onto me, until my shirt was coloring the same yellow-green as my eyes.

The green pool around me disappeared and left me laying down, stunned at how much clearer thing were now. I sat up, and took in my surroundings, blue was next, and they were right in front me- well more like below me.

It was another blob, but it was clear that it was below me. There was a black strip on the white floor, which told me that there was something there. I felt it with my hand, and there was nothing. It was space.

"Ah, what the heck," I said, knowing that anything could happen here.

I jumped off the edge, and was absorbed into the big, blue, blob until it spit me out into the air. It launched me so fast, my eyes started to tear, and then I though, "where was I going to land?"

I reached apogee, and started to make my decent, only I… I floated like a piece of paper… I went back and forth and made a very slow, but gentle decent. I actually felt like paper though. I was light and did a couple of flips, until I landed on a purple square that appeared out of nowhere.

_Geeze… anything can happen here, can't it? Well, except for the existence of people…_

I wished so hard that this purple square would take me out of this place. I sat on the middle and waited, and waited… and waited for what seemed like ever, but nothing happened.

"Please… take me back," I asked with dwindling hope. I waited even longer. By this time, everything around me seemed to be disappearing. All the back and white stripes. bars, blobs and shapes were just fading away, "Please… take me back…" But nothing. The only things left now were the blobs of colors that lead me to this square. I watched them all slowly make their way towards me, and finally, _finally_, they _did something! _All, of them, they merged into big long stripes and connected to the purple one, which turned clear. I stood up, and as they finally finished merging… I walked on a rainbow path towards the exit of this place, but then I realized this wasn't just a path, it was an actual rainbow! I just went with the flow of the whole rainbow thing and sat down as I approached the bend. I slowly started to move, and then accelerated as I slid down. I felt life, _pouring into me_ as I slid down. My soul felt lifted and I remembered how I used to stand in fields, with the wind blowing and me feeling wonderful, just like now. At the end of the rainbow, was a black circle, which I glided through, and then- nothing.

"Ikichi… oh, my gawd… she can't be dead! _Ikichi you can't die! Please! WAKE UP!_" Ninkibi yelled with all her might as she pounded on my chest.

This was odd. I was just in another world, a world of silence and nobody. It felt like forever since I heard a voice or been in a place that actually, _made sense._ Was I still there? Had that rainbow made me gone completely crazy and just made me _think_ I was back to the real world? Remembering that I had my good vision back, I opened my eyes slightly, to see where I was.

"Holy crap. I've gone metal," I said as I could actually see a person in front of me. It was unbelievable, an actual…actual, like, person, and I knew her!

"I-Ikichi? Y-y-you're a-a live?"

"Ninkibi…" I said dreamily, "Your not in black or white…and you're not a blob, or sliding down a rainbow…" I mused, "you're a person!"

"Something tells me she's delusional," A familiar voice said, maybe of a certain fish-man, "sit her up, tell her to drink some water."

"H-hey Ikichi," Ninkibi started, still crying. She lifted my torso up so I could sit upright, "D-drink s-some w-water…here…" She handed me a glass of water.

"Heyyyy…" I said suspiciously, "this is a clear blob! I wonder what it's going to do this time… I didn't know clear was a color of the rainbow, ha-haa!"

"Give her a sedative, Kakuzu," said a red haired puppet.

"Hold on, she pretty much just came back from the dead. Let me check her vital signs at least."

" Yeah, and besides, don't we want everyone to wake up so we can get moving?" asked Zetsu.

"Fine. Just get her back to normal," Sasori said impatiently.

He checked my pulse and everything, as I drank the water. Ninkibi explained that clear wasn't even a color and that I was killed by a ghost, and then everything started coming back to me.

I remembered the mansion and the picture, the horrible sight of _it_, and then "the after life," and that horrible colorless place. I guess I was just having a hard time coming back to reality. I mean, everything that happened recently was so abnormal, I had to get back to the swing of reality.

"Oh boy," I said normally, rubbing my head that had a slight head ache, "What happened to me?"

"You died, Ikichi, you really died. Haven't you noticed we're on grass? When we laid you down… your white light didn't appear, and it's very faint now…" Ninkibi said quietly.

"Oh… oh, my gosh, look at that. You can barely see it," I said with my hand hovering over the grass. I very dim white light was present, but it was more like a slight glow instead of it's normal bright and vibrant light.

"How do you feel," asked Kakuzu.

"Exhausted. Maybe that's why my light isn't very bright…"

"Maybe."

I turned around to find half of the Akastuki unconscious, either leaning on trees or laying down. The only ones awake were Sasori, Kakuzu, Ninkibi, Zetsu and me now. Pein, Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Itachi and Kisame were all on the ground.

"W-what happened to the others?" I asked with worry, "are they okay?"

"They're just unconscious. We found them like that once that ghost left us alone," Saori replied.

"What? It just left?"

"Yeah. You said that we would be fine and just like that, it left," Zetsu said, "We grabbed everyone and bolted out of that place."

"Oh, wow…Say, did you notice that when you pointed something out it became worse?"

"Yes. **It was a pain.**"

"But it must have only been playing with us," Ninkibi said, "Because you pointed out that we were going to fine, it stopped, but I guess it was to late for you 'cause you were dead right there…"

"Well what made me wake up?"

"CPR and medical jutsu, I guess," Ninkibi said.

_C-CPR? I don't even want to know who… _

"O-oh okay… well why weren't you knocked out? It's a bit strange, no …"

"Who knows. **I never believed in that ghost for a minute,**" Zetsu said.

"Neither did I."

"Or me."

"Yeah me too. "

_So the non-believers weren't knocked out. I wonder if they went through the same thing as me. _

"So everyone else believed there was a ghost? That's weird," Ninkibi said, calmed down, "Let's try and wake them up, being on this island is giving me the creeps."

So we went over to the unconscious Akastuki members and tried our best to wake them up. I poured water on Itachi and Kisame, Sasori violently shook Deidara and then poured water on him, Kakuzu slapped Hidan silly, while Ninkibi and Zetsu worked on Pein and Konan. We just left Tobi the way he was…

"It's weird to think that Leader believed in a ghost, huh?" Ninkibi said, slapping him, "Anyone want to slap the leader?"

"Hmm, that would be fun…but I rather slap Hidan without him getting angry," I said walking over to him. _Smack!_

"Sh*t… what the f*ck was that?" He said coming to.

"Hey, he's waking up. Kick him so he'll get up faster," Kakuzu said.

So I did…but in a place men don't want to be kicked…

"WHAT THE F*CK YOU B*TCH! HOLY SH*T! WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yelled along with some other colorful language… very colorful…

"You like pain. Now shut up and help us wake up the others," Kakuzu commanded. Hidan cursed but surprisingly helped. Very slowly, each one woke up, all angry that we had to wake them up with such force. Once everything was explained, we took off to never return to this place again.

"Hey guys, slow down for Ikichi once we get to the mainland. She's exhausted!" Commanded Ninkibi who stayed behind with me, being the good friend she can be.

"Why the f*ck should we do that? We're f*cking tired," rebelled Hidan.

" 'Cause she pretty much came back form the grave!" she yelled.

"What? You died?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah… I went to the afterlife and everything!"

"How do you know it wasn't just a dream, un?"

"She was dead," said Kakuzu, "Some of us were awake and ones who dragged you out of that place. The only one who didn't have a pulse was Ikichi."

"Yeah, and her white light thing didn't appear when we laid her on the grass. Automatic proof she was dead."

"So you went to h*ll and back, eh?" Hidan said.

"Well… I certainly stopped at a place that was bad, but not h*ll…" I answered.

"Stories can be shared later everyone," Pein announced, "let's focus on getting back to base."

"Right," everyone said, as we only had one thing in mind- to go back home.


	16. Hey! I'M BACK! XD

HOLY FUDGE NUGGETS PPL!

I JUST finished my novel for nanowrimo!

I'M A WINNER :DDDD

THAT MEANS I CAN START WRTING AGAIN YOU GUYS!

So here's a little something to get the imaginative juices going again XD

THE CRACK CHAP.

_I'm writing this to help my imagination and revive my story that I've abandoned for almost a month… BUT I SHALL START AGAIN SOON :D_

_So the interactive thing didn't go so well, cuz well, nobody participated XD so I'm writing this random crackish blurb_

_Enojy XD_

"STUPID FILLERS" I yelled angrily. "I'm sticking to the manga… nobody wants unnecessary stories from where Naruto and team seven were 13.… they don't even look 13! I'M THIRTEEN…. going on fourteen…I'm so happy that shippuden came out though."

I opened word on my lap top and started typing the newest chapter of "Taken by my enemy," but the only thing I wrote was "Chapter 16."

_This is bad…_ I thought, _Very bad… all my subscribers are gonna be piiiisssed!_

"Okay lets see, what should I- HOLY CRAP."

The keyboard was almost acting like an Ouija board, typing things, but it seemed to be from the characters!

"HEY. GET US THE F*CK OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

"H-Hidan?" I questioned, almost hearing the voices as if they were shouting from my computer.

"YEAH. YOU BITCH. WE'VE BEEN HERE DOING NOTHING FOR A FRIKKIN MONTH."

"Well, I'm trying to write a chapter now! Can't you wait?"

"NO."

"You're computer's getting crowded! There's not a lot of room for all of us!" Ikichi shouted.

"Yeah! And playing music at 1 o'clock in the morning is keeping me up! How am I supposed to get beauty sleep when you're playing vocaloid and all this techno stuff? HUH?" Protested Ninkibi. "I don't speak Japanese! The others do, but me and Ikichi don't! Play something in ENGLISH."

"Hey, hey! I play Lady Gaga and Florence and the machine, so don't say I don't play that stuff!"

"You know how many viruses I had blast out of here, un? They're _rabid BEASTS! _And I'm running out of clay and had to use this virtual junk…" Deidara exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry! But I don't know how to get you guys out!"

"Just make us say a jutsu that bring us to real life." Sasori said plainly.

"I don't think it work that way…"

"You're the author, _make_ it work that way…"

"W-well… ok…here goes nothing."

_One day the Akastuki were extremely bored and decided to scavenge through their house. In the basement, they found a scroll that looked like it hadn't been opened for years._

"_I can't read it," Pein said, "It's in English."_

"_Oh! Oh! Me and Ikichi can read English!" Ninkibi exclaimed._

"_Decipher it," Pein commanded._

"_Okay, it says 'transportation justu: 'Akastuki-be-bored-no-more-alternate univers-and-out-of-author's-laptop'… justsu."_

"_What the f*ck kina justu is that?" Hidan shouted._

_Ikichi replied, "Maybe it's some sort of lost-"_

_But she couldn't finish her sentence. A cloud of smoke enveloped the entire Akastuki and poofed them away._

"There, how's that guys? Guys?" I repeated, but nothing happened. I typed "Hello?" onto the computer but no one responded.

_I guess they went back home. _I thought I little disappointed. I mean, now I couldn't even talk to my favorite group of villains anymore- even if they were mad.

"Aw, sh*t!" A muffled voice said, seeming to come from my basement.

_Hidan?_ I thought with new found hope.

I hurried down my basement steps into my half finished basement, but stopped short when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

One of my perfect visions of my prince charming was right in front of me.

"_**DEDIARA?**_" I shrieked.

"Yo, thanks for finally getting us out of there, un."

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you're HERE? IN MY BASEMENT? With the others? OMG this is like my dream come true!"

"Deidara! Help me!" Ninkbi winded. "Hidan is on top of me and Tobi is on top of him and there's a spider crawling towards me!"

"I got it!" Ikichi replied. Flipping a few people onto the ground then walking into the room. Deidara looked at me and her.

"You look a lot a like, un…"

"Er- well… yeah I sorta made her look like me a lot except for the eyes and white streak thing… and I guess her hairs a slight bit lighter but it's hard to tell."

"It's a bit weird… we look like twins…" Ikichi stated.

"Well…not really…" I said plainly.

"Yeah really," she said back.

"Okay…" I said giving in. "This is so awesome that you guys are here! ….and I get to be with _Deidara…mmm…_"

"Whoa, okay um, how do we get back, un?"

"I don't know. Since you're not really character s in my story anymore, like you're real, I don't think it's going to work if I just make you say a made up jutsu. And besides those thing don't exist here."

"NO F*CKING JUTSU'S?" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah. Oh, and it's probably not good to stab yourself here."

"F*CK NO."

"Uh, yeah. Hey Deidara can I hug you?" I said switching the subject.

"Ooo! Ooo! Tobi wants a hug!" Yelled, well…it's pretty obvious who said that.

So I hugged Tobi and then went to Deidara and gave him the biggest hug I could ever give.

Ikichi and Ninkibi seemed to be jealous.

"Hey! Why don't you let us hug him like that?" Ninkibi demanded.

"Because. You see, in the story, when you think about it, it's only been maybe a two weeks. So it'd be a little weird you know? "

"But you just met him!" she yelled.

"Actully~ I've known him ever since I started watching shippuden when I got my laptop. You know, faster internet to stream stuff. And that was a couple years ago! So you see, I've known him for _quite _a while now."

She stood baffled.

"Well… I wanna go home!"

"B- but I'm not done hugging Deidara!"

"Is someone down here?" Called Konan.

"Yeah, un."

"Yay! The rest of the Akastuki!"

They all came into the room.

"Deidara, you're short," I pointed out, still staying very close to him.

"I've been told that…un…"

"But I'm two inches shorter than you! Isn't that great?"

"Uhh-"

"I know right! Say, where's Sasori?"

Everyone looked around.

"Is this him?" Asked Kisame picking up a puppet.

"GAH! DANNA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Oh, well I guess real life puppets don't exist here…"

"_Well, he was my least favorite anyway. " _I thought.

"Does that mean Ki-" Oh my gosh! Kisame! You aren't blue!" said realizing for the first time. Everyone seemed shocked as well. I grabbed Deidara's hand. "Look your mouths are gone! And Itachi! You face doesn't have those lines!"

"I switched moisturizers… they were just winkles…"

EVERYBODY TURNED INTO NORMAL PEOPLE AND LIVED IN THE NORMAL WORLD FORM THEN ON. MAYB EYOU MIGHT SEE THEM :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

THE END

-comedy fail-

XD


	17. Rain

"Leader-sama, can we _please_ take a break?" Ninkibi begged for the fifth time within the hour. "My legs are going to fall off!"

Giving in, Leader finally agreed to a break reluctantly. "Fine, once we reach that field over there we can take a five minute break."

"_Five minutes? _Oh come-"

"Shut it, Ninkibi, at least it's something…" I scolded. _No need to be such a whiner…_

The sky was a brilliant pale blue. Its stars about to disappear with the rising sun. I glanced up at the dark clouds, just showing a faint tint of orange. _So pretty, _I thought- that is until I ran into Hidan and fell flat on my face.

"Watch it bitch," he spat as everyone else stopped in the vast field.

"E-eh… sorry…" I mumbled pickign my head up off from the ground,

I found myself in a foot grass, and a familiar scent filled the air. I sat up, and rubbed my head where I seemed to hit it on a hard object, perhaps a rock. The others popped a squat on a few convenient logs on the ground, resting their tired legs, but Ninkibi still stood, glancing in the distance. I copied her, wondering what she was looking at, but when it hit me, an extreme sense of nostalgia and longing washed over me in one super-sized whoosh.

It was the Land of Grass. My home that I was forcefully taken away from, and now it was just a few miles away from the main gates. A little further more and I'd be at my house, where my parents would be, serving coffee to costumers without having any extra help. A little further down would be the academy I was taught in… where I met my sensei and Kanaye, and in the center on town would be where my Kage was, giving missions I could be on right now, with Ninkibi and everybody.

I wonder who's on their team now. Who took my place in a group that I loved so much? Did our team improve without us? What's happened in the village since I was gone? What have I been missing out on?

My thoughts were wiled, racing around in my head like that, but the scenery around me calmed my mind that was about to blow up. The very top of the sun rose, illuminating the clouds in a stunning array of oranges, yellows, and pinks. It made the dark blue sky around it almost soft white, slowly covering the stars in its rays of light. Long shadows were cast into the dim lighted forest we just came out of, and warm sunlight rested on our skin.

Ninkibi and I just stared at our beautiful homeland for the whole time.

~~~ Deidara's POV~~~

"Where are we Leader-sama?" Tobi asked, glancing all around but seeing nothing but fields of green.

"The Land of Grass." he answered, then glanced at Ikichi and Ninkibi who were just starring into space. _What are they doing, un? _I asked myself. "Keep an eye on those two, Itachi," Pein said. "This is their homeland, so you never know what they might do."

_Oh. That sucks… _I thought, realizing how they must feel. …_Even though Ninkibi doesn't really look she wants to leave, but Ikichi…_

I glanced at the girls who seemed to be in some sort of trance, just staring at grass, but I must say, the colors of the morning made them look so- so… so pretty.

Ninkibi's hair was tousled, but her color of yellow matched the sun, and her pink top matched the sky. It's as if a piece of the morning sky turned into a person and was standing right there.

Ikichi had an flowy look to her like the swaying grass in the breeze. Her shirt and eyes corresponded to the grass, and her faint glow around her matched the brightest spots on the clouds, now that the sun was rising.

They both looked beautiful.

~~~~Back to normal and three hours later~~~

_BANG._

"BASE! SWEET BASE! HOW TOBI HAS MISSED YOU _SO!_" Tobi wailed, trampling the door to the base down and sprinting to the couch.

"Yes! _Finally_, home!" Ninkibi exclaimed, along with the others as well.

"I don't think I'll go to the beach for a while again."

"I rather stay in this dump than that place!"

"It's so go to be home again."

About an hour passed and once everyone was settled, meetings started up again already, but of coarse, I didn't go. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep immediately and shunned the people who tried to wake me up. I just kept my eyes closed and didn't open them and tried to stay as inert as I could.

_Go ahead… just try and wake me up!_

I innerly laughed, quickly drifting to blissful sleep. Ah, rest. The time where I can just relax my aching muscles and regain my strength again. The joyous time where my mind can go quietly and safely insane for a while as I dream.

_BANG._

"Yo! Girlfriend we have a meeting to go too! Get your butt up and out of bed!" shouted Ninkibi.

_Ugh. No… I'm not getting up…I' not getting up! _I shouted in my head, refusing the boring and probably long meeting, but then, she picked me up by my shirt and started shaking me…

"GET. UP. GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!"

"For crying out loud, Ninkibi! Leave me alone, I don't want to go to the stupid meeting!" I shouted, pushing Ninkibi's hands off me and falling back onto my bed.

"Geeze, you're feisty when you're sleepy!"

"Shut up…just tell them I passed out or something…" I muttered crawling under the covers and covering my face.

"Fine… have it you're way, Miss Grumpy," Ninkibi said, sticking her nose up and turning around, exiting the room.

I sighed, and finally fell asleep.

It must have been hours before I woke up because of how dark the room was, but a quick glance outside my window right next to my bed told me that it was just very cloudy. Rain was coming soon.

_Wow, already?_ I thought. _Ugh, of coarse… this _is _the Land of Rain… I can't believe that I was so close to home…_

The memories came back to my head as the faint memories of my past flooded my mind. The feeling of nostalgia was so strong… I wanted to cry my eyes out, but I knew I couldn't do that. Crying showed me that I was horrible at keeping my emotions hidden… but then again, I was. I blushed, thinking back about how I kissed Deidara on the cheek the other day.

_I can't believe I did that… When did confidence exist in me?_

I peeked out from my covers again. Rain started drizzling, and my room continued to decrease in light. I rolled over, unmasking my face and shoulders and started wondering in my messed up mind of mine.

_How could I have done that? Ninkibi likes him! I probably freaked him out…_

I face-palmed, slowly dragging my hand down my face as a tear came sliding down my cheek.

"_I care for you, un."_

I started sobbing, covering my eyes with my hands. I said aloud, "No. I can't love him! I can't possibly love the only person who actually cares about me! H- He's Ninkibi's… Hers…"

_Click._

I quickly opened my eyes and wiped away my tears, sitting up and started looking frantically around the room for whatever made that noise. I'm pretty sure that was the door clicking shut, so who's in here? My face was probably red from crying, and I just hate it when people see my face all puffy and my eyes watery. It's so embarrassing! And if someone saw me now, I have no idea what I would do… I'd probably yell at them to go away and then hide in the bathroom…

"H-hello?" I stammered, trying to fix my messy hair with my hands and sucking up all my tears. "Anyone h-here?"

Silence.

I plopped backwards into my bed, making a "puff" sound as my head hit the firm pillow. I took a deep breath and sighed, then turned my head to face the window. It had little droplets of water sliding down the pane- just like the tears sliding down my cheeks.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys~ Sup? Boring chapter that took forever to come out… I know…. But at least I'm trying DX ideas are welcome :3 lol kay baii**


	18. Itachi?

The rain really set the mood in the base. Everyone was moping around or sleeping. I was still in bed, starring out the window and watching the rain. I stopped crying a few minutes ago, but I couldn't help but still feel the annoying tugs at my heartstrings.

_Deidara, why won't you just ask me out? Why won't you even ask Ninkibi out? If you did, then you wouldn't have to worry about me… you wouldn't have to worry about loving me! Make a move Deidara… stop making me wait… _

I grabbed my hair and gave a long, hard pull while letting out an agitated scream through my teeth. Then, I got up and forcefully opened the door and silently went down the hall with a scowl on my face. Thinking about Deidara made me angry now, but shouldn't it be the opposite? I'm love sick after all, so shouldn't I be following him all around and melt when our eyes meet? Shouldn't I shudder when our shoulders brush against each other or blush when ever he utters the smallest word to me? _Shouldn't I be absolutely _furious _at Ninkibi for liking __**MY **__man? _

My brain completely exploded at this moment. I lost all control I had and punched the hard stone wall to the left. Still, after the harsh impact, I felt the urge to punch something else. I wanted to completely obliterate some sort of hard, dense object… so I chose my head…

But of coarse I didn't smash it completely…then I would have died, obviously. But, I hit it hard enough for me to not do it again, though. So far, I had bloody knuckles and a bruise on my forehead, but luckily my bangs could cover that up and a bandage could heal my hand easily.

"I'm such a wimp…can't even handle a little pain…" I muttered under my breath, rubbing my head.

I walked down into the kitchen, looking for some water or junk food to help my sad self cheer up a bit.

Trudging in, I stopped once I heard voices coming from the living room that was near by. I stayed back a bit, but just in range of hearing whatever they were talking about. It seemed to be Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey Danna, un."

"What…" Sasori said irritated.

"What would you do if you saw a girl crying, un?" Deidara asked nonchalantly.

"Probably kill her if she was annoying."

"Well geeze, you're nice… What happens if you knew her."

Sasori gazed up at the blonde artist and said, "Nothing. If she didn't want to tell me in the first place, then it's none of my business. Besides, don't girls cry all the time?" He asked in monotone.

"I guess…Thanks Danna,un," Deidara said and left.

_D-did he hear me crying? No! That's so embarrassing! _I thought, covering my mouth with shock. I wanted to cry even more now, sadly. I needed to talk to someone, but who? I didn't know anyone well enough to talk about boys… especially since everyone here _is _a guy! Well… except Konan, but I just can't! And Ninkibi likes Deidara… no way I can talk to her. So I'm trapped… I guess it's just me and my journal.

_I wish I could go home… _

I turned around with my head down in defeat, but odd enough, I hit another wall- a wall of muscle.

"Owch!"I whimpered, hitting the bruise on my forehead on someone's chest.

"Ikichi…" A calm, low voice said, "You're injured."

I looked up and saw Itachi looking at me. His Uchiha gaze caught me, and we seemed to have started an awkward starring contest. It felt like days passed before I muttered a small, "S-sorry…"

"What happened," he asked, looking at my hand.

"I… uh…well…I-I-I…hurt my hand?"

_I'm such an idiot._

"…I see that. Let's get you some bandages," he said, motioning me to follow him to the infirmary. I nodded slightly, blushing at my stupidity of not realizing I was dripping blood down the hall. It made a perfect trail of small circles all the way to a small puddle in the kitchen where I was standing. I bashfully walked down the hall way with my face flushed.

_Of all people, Itachi had to come and find me? _

Sighing, I sat on the chair that was in the infirmary as Itachi got some bandages. I starred at my knuckles; they looked more skinned then cut.

"Here, let me see," Itachi said, taking my hand and examining my injury. In his other hand was a damp cotton ball. He dabbed it on my bloody knuckles and cleaned it, and all of a sudden, my hand didn't look so bad. Still, Itachi wrapped a clean, white bandage around my hand. He was so gentle, yet his face showed a stoic and serious looking man, but now that I saw he had a caring side, he didn't look so intimidating. That one time during that horrible storm when we were walking up the stairs, I remembered he caught me when I fell. I wondered if he was nice, and now I know.

_Hmm… he seems like the wise sort of person. A lot older too… Maybe I should can him san? Respect, right? After all, I don't really know him…_

"Um, Itachi-san? Have you s-seen Ninkibi anywhere?" I asked as he finished wrapping my hand.

"No, but I heard she starts her extra training soon, so she'll be on the training grounds a lot. I'm tutoring her with genjutsu."

"That's nice of you… Why does she need extra lessons?"

"To bring her up to your level in combat."

"M-my level? We're at the same though."

"She's a bit behind. You're going to have to train too."

"I-I know… after all I'm in the Akastuki…" I paused, looking down. "I-I never been on an s-ranked mission before…I'm almost seventeen and not close to being a jounin yet."

"You'll get better. Most people your age wouldn't be a jounin now anyway."

"Yeah but… this is Akastuki. I should be stronger than the ordinary shinobi…"

"You'll get better. I can… teach you if you want," he said, still holding my hand.

His expression stayed the same though. All of his emotions seemed to be hidden away and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was he just _seeming _to be nice, or not?

"Um…well, o-okay. Thank you Itachi-san."

"…You can call me Itachi.," he said, standing up and walking towards the door.

My face blushed a little as he looked at me before leaving. Our eyes met, and it seemed a little romantic. The way he kept holding my hand, his gaze, the way he offered to teach me and let's me call him by his first name. Maybe he's not as old as I thought he was… but he can't possibly be me age, right? _He looks older than Deidara so, maybe in his late twenties? Wait a minute… how old is Deidara? He seems young… but Sasori seems younger… Tobi definitely _acts_ the youngest, but how old are these people? Gah! Did I fall for a guy that could be ten years older than me?_

_I'm such an idiot!_

_

* * *

_

The next few days were weird. Deidara barely talked to me and Itachi and I started training in the woods a little. Ninkibi was always looking beat now that she was training all the time. Now, she always seemed to be sleeping and putting less makeup on, but on this morning, I would have never thought she'd be so… so bland.

"Hey Ikichi…" she greeted, scuffing her pink slippers along the floor.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, patting the empty spot on the couch next to me. She plopped down, looking sluggish and tired.

"Training is so hard…I was too tired to put on a decent outfit on."

It was true. Today she had on an oversized black T-shirt on and grey, baggy sweat pants. Our wardrobes now mostly consisted of dark and neutral colors, but she always seems to find a way to make them more… appealing- but not today.

"I haven't washed my hair in days…I'm always feeling tired. I get up, train for _hours, _sweat, take a shower, and 's been raingin all the time so I've been in the training room with no windows…I feel _disgusting_, Ikichi."

"When was the last time you ate something?" I asked, noticing she didn't mention "eat" in her daily routine.

"I'm not sure…I ate three energy bars a day though. I usually sleep through breakfast, then train through lunch and sleep through dinner… Leader-sama was nice enough to give me a break today…" she said sighing. She slouched in cushions of the couch, looking worn out and bruised. Her nail polish was chipped, her tan was fading, bags were under her eyes, and she looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute. She really was working hard, maybe harder than she ever did.

"I can paint your nails for you," I offered, smiling at my beat best friend.

She smiled too and said, "Just like old times, huh?"

"Definitely, but first, we need to get you some breakfast."

"That sounds perfect to me!"

We both got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want? Waffles, pancakes, French toast?" I asked, opening the fridge.

"Whatever, I'm to hungry to care right now," she said, getting the orange juice.

"Waffles it is then," I said, pulling out batter and the waffle iron.

Once everything was made, we ate in the living room, kneeling down and eating on top of the coffee table. The T.V blared out some lame sop opera that was so cheesy it was actually funny. After breakfast, I got a bottle of black nail polish and started dragging Ninkibi outside.

"Where are going? I don't to be anyway _near_ the training grounds today," she said.

"Don't worry, we're going to the rooftop," I reassured, "You're going to get some sunlight and fresh air."

"What? It's probably raining."

"You wouldn't know, silly. You've been inside for the past week!"

"Eh…"

Once we reached the top of the building, I opened the door that lead to the roof, and the light that poured in was blinding. I've been outside with Itachi even if it was winter time now, and it was cloudy and damp the whole week. Seeing the bright morning sun took a while to get used to.

"Oh my gosh… it's the sun!" Ninkibi exclaimed, taking a step out into the breezy, but chilly morning. "Oh… Geeze it's freezing outside! We need jackets!"

I stepped outside also, and goose bumps started appearing on my arms. Maybe going outside wasn't the best idea… But then, I spotted something that would work with us and our plans.

"Is it me, or is that a greenhouse?" I asked, pointing to a glass fixture that resembled a house.

"It is! Maybe it's Zetsu room? Let's kick him out, it's probably warm in there!"

"I think I'm with you for that one!"

Entering the glass house, plants surrounded us, but so did warmth. Zetsu was no where in sight.

"This place is great!" I said, and noticed two perfectly placed chairs around a round table in an opening. "Let's go over there, you need some color on your face."

"I know… I look horrible…"

I painted her nails, and we actually got a slight tan. She fell asleep in the sun for a bit, and I felt like sleeping too, but right when I was about to doze off, she woke up and started conversating.

"Hey, Ikichi, you're almost seventeen!" Ninkibi said, looking and sounding rejuvenated.

"Oh! Take a look at that…" I said, forgetting that my birthday was in a few days.

"I'm going to throw you a party."

"What? No! No parties Ninkibi…you know me."

"Yeah, I know you need some party in your life! And besides, that way you'll get to know more people here."

"But, I _do…_ I'm just not friends with too many. I think Konan is mad at me about her hair…"

"Yeah. It's hard to find blue hair dye that matches her old one."

"That, and her blue hair stands out _a hella_ lot."

"Eh, that's what we get for going to a haunted house for a vacation. I mean… I still can't believe you almost died…"

"I hate thinking about that place…"

"Right, right! Back to the party!"

"No party!"

"Yes party!"

"_No, _please don't throw me a party!"

"No, I'm going to throw you a party and you're going to _love_ it!"

"Bu-"

"_LOVE IT._"

**A/N**

**Heyyy Merry Christmas/Kwanza/Hanukah! I'm sorry I took forever! Last one was boring, and so was this one… but the begging hopefully dropped you a hint on what might happen! Foreshadowing ftw! XDD**

**Happy holidays! :D**


	19. Party Prep!

Ninkibi's Point of View

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, so like my bestest friend in the whole wide world birthday is coming up! Looking back on my older entries, I saw that I was supposed to have a plan to get her and Itachi together… and well, they aren't… so I now commence operation ItaXIchi! Her party is going to have quite a few surprises for her. So what I'm thinking is a rigged game of seven minutes in heaven. Pretty good, am I right? Yes. I'll just fill the hat with the same color Itachi has and switch it when I go to the kitchen to "get some snacks." Pretty simple. And of course, Deidara and I are going to be together. Or actually… I think I have a better idea ;)_

_-Love_

_Ninkibi~_

"Yo! Hidan! Get your butt out of bed!" I exclaimed, bursting into Hidan's room at 2 a.m. on a rainy Thursday night.

"Gah…Bitch, get out of my f*kign room!" he demanded, burying his face into his pillow.

"No! I need your help to do something," I said, walking in and crossing my arms, hovering over his bed.

"Too bad! I'm not your F*king butler, do it yourself!" He shouted, throwing his other pillow at me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled, taking the pillow and giving him a good smack on the head with it, "Now, you're gonna listen!"

"Jashin damn it! What the fu*k do you want? The one night Kakuzu is on a mission I have to do your f*king bidding!" He shouted.

"Whine all you want, barely anybody is in the base tonight! They're all on missions, 'cept for Pein and Konan, but that won't be a problem."

"So why'd you pick 2 a.m. to wake me up!"

I shrugged, "I got bored."

~~~~~ Shortly Afterwards~~~~~~

"_**GIVE E BACK MY DANM SCYTHE!**_" Hidan yelled one side of the couch in the living room.

"Then listen! You're so ignorant!" I shouted, standing on the other side of the couch.

"At least I'm not a controlling hoe!"

"_Watch yourself mister! _I'll break your precious scythe if you don't hear what I have to say! I mean c'mon, you're already up!"

"ARGH! FINE."

"Awesome!" I said, calming down and taking a deep breath, "OK. Ikichi's birthday is one Saturday, and I need to throw a birthday party."

"You woke me up… to be A FREAKING PARTY CATERER!"

"_Nooo…_I woke you up to be my assistant! Now, where do you keep the alcohol."

Hidan opened his mouth about to say someone, probably something profane and obscene, but instead, he put on this baboon face and starred at me. I lifted an eyebrow up, and said, "What…something wrong?"

A mischievous grin creeped onto his face as he straightened up and said, "Well why didn't you just f*king say so!"

"You're going to help me?"

"Hell yeah! I'll show you the liquor cabinet. Follow me, b*tch."

Happy that he finally cooperated, I followed him down a flight of stairs I never knew were there. Surely, these would play a nice part in my surprise party. Hidan turned on a light that illuminated a cute room with a coffee table and three brown couches around it. The walls were actually walls painted off-white and had a blue boarder. There was light wooden floor and looked like a normal room that would be in a house. Behind us was a bar with glasses and all sorts of drinks lined up.

"Oh my gosh! Hidan this place is perfect for the party! Why didn't I ever know this was here?"

"Ehh, there's a bunch of f*king random rooms in this place. This one is just where we keep the sake and sh*t, so it's important."

"Well the party is definitely going to be here! How do you feel about being the DJ? I'll get Kisame to be the bartender."

"Me? A f*kign _DJ_? Hell n-"

"I take that as a yes!" I scanned the room some more and noticed a door as Hidan was mumbling curses under his breath, "What's that?" I asked pointing.

"Another f*king room."

I went to the door and opened it up. I flicked the light on and there was a little cute room that was empty. It could have been a little storage space, or could even have a desk in it for papers- or a couch.

"Hey Hidan, help me move that loveseat in here!"

* * *

The next day, Friday, I slept in late, taking advantage of no training since everyone was away on missions. It seemed to be only Hidan and me, all alone in the base. Around one, we both met in the living room watching T.V.

It was cold in the base and raining outside, so we were stuck on the couch doing nothing.

_Gurgle._

Both our stomachs growled simultaneously, but the bad thing was that neither of us knew how to cook…

"Make me lunch, b*tch."

"Make it yourself, jerk-wad!"

_Gurgle…_

We dropped our heads in shame, defeated by hunger and our lack of culinary skills. But just then, a miracle seemed to have happened!

Trudging footsteps echoed down the hall. Tired and beat up Akastuki members walked past the living room archway to report to Pein's office, and after that, take a good long nap.

But before that, someone was going to make lunch!

"Ikichi! My best-est girlfriend in the world! How've ya' been?" I asked, going up to her and wrapping my arm around her neck.

"Tired…" she mumbled through half closed eyes.

"Well I'm sure if you make something to eat you'll feel a lot better! Mind if you make me some too?"

"Um-"

"Great!"

"Me too, b*tch!" Hidan shouted from the living room as I left Ikichi and skipped over to Deidara who was walking towards Pein's office.

"Hey hot stuff, how's it been?" I said with a wink, linking my arm with his.

"Eh… I've been better, un."

"Long mission, huh?"

"Actually, it was somewhat short, compared to others. It's just that there a lot of running around, un."

"Oh, I see. Are you hungry?"

"Hell yeah."

"Make another plate Ikichi!"

"Wait, what un?"

* * *

"Hot d*mn! That was some f*cking good ramen!" Yelled Hidan.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could make home ramen like that!" I commented, rubbing my full belly.

"You looked so tired, I wasn't expecting this, un." said Deidara.

"Humflikir…humamamn…" Ikichi mumbled, trudging out of the dining room.

In the meantime, I was scribbling a time and date on napkins that were stacked on the table.

"Hey, guys, do me a favor and slip these under the doors on your way to your rooms. It's for the party tomorrow," I announced, hading half to Hidan and half to Deidara.

"What party, un?"

"Ikichi's surprise seventeenth birthday party! It's tomorrow and I set everything up while you all were away."

"T-tomorrow? I didn't get her anything, un!"

"It's fine, neither did I or anybody else, but we're throwing her a party! Just make sure to come and convince Leader-sama to not give missions tomorrow past 6 pm. Everyone should be rested by then and ready to par-tay!" I got up and pushed in my chair, "It's going to be a blast!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY: 5:30 pm

I just finished blow drying my hair and putting it into a swanky up-do. I was planning on wearing a silky smooth black dress with only one strap, and some two inch heels. I put some red lipstick on and applied some dark eye shadow. I was finally ready to get Ikichi!

_Knock, Knock!_

I went across the hall and tapped on Ikichi's door before opening it.

"Happy birthday Ikcihi!" I exclaimed, walking up to her as she closed the book she was reading.

"Thanks! I haven't seen you all day, I thought you forgot…" she said scratching her head.

"Why would I forget your birthday?"

"Eh… I don't know, I mean it's not like anyone else knows here."

"Oh, _really_?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… what do you mean?" She asked with confusion on her face.

"Get dressed, and you'll see!" I hinted, skipping to her dresser and pulling out a scoop neck dress. I was slightly longer than mine, ending a little lower than mid thigh. It was a grey at the top, dived from it's black lower part by a thin green belt, "Put this on! It's super cute!"

"B-but why?"

"Just do it!" I said, tossing it to her.

Once it was on, she brushed her hair and put my Mary Jane's on that I let her borrow. Finally, we were ready to party.

**A/U:**

**Hey :3 sorry again guys… promise next chapter will come out sooner! Reviews are awesome! ;D**


	20. It's a bomb!

**Deidara's Point Of View.**

This party Ninkibi was throwing wasn't going too well… Once everyone came they went directly to the bar and started downing some drinks. Ikichi was poised on one the couches, looking board and a little uncomfortable, so I decided to walk over and talk to her.

"Hey birthday girl," I said, leaning over the back side of the couch, "You're looking a little down, un."

"Oh, it's nothing…It's just that I feel so out of place. That, and no one seems to want to be here."

"That's not true! You look fantastic, and everybody loves a party, un."

She gave a small laugh and tucked some of her hair behind her hair. I knew where she was coming from, saying that she felt out of place. Ninkibi told everyone to dress nicely, but nice is sort of hard to find in the Akastuki. Everyone was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants or shorts. Meanwhile, Ikichi is in this cute dress with shiny shoes and make-up.

"I think I'm going to change once Ninkibi leaves the room. Just say that I went to the bathroom if she asks, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, un."

I glanced around the room, Ninkibi was trying to teach Kisame how to dance, but it was to some high bass, trance sounding music playing from the stereo.

"_Hey_, birthday b*tch, have a f*cking drink!" yelled Hidan coming over with a bottle of sake.

"Um… no th-"

Poor Ikichi couldn't finish her sentence because Hidan came around, sat on the couch and shoved a glass into her face.

"Hidan, I don't want any," she said trying to scoot over a bit.

"What the f*ck are you talking about? It's you're birthday and you not going to have a drink? That's bull sh*t!"

Then he put his arm around her neck and pulled her onto his chest by her neck; then forced her to gulp the drink down by pretty much pouring it into her mouth that gasped when he grabbed her. I tried to step in, but Tobi tackled me with a cookie in his mouth…

_Hidan, you manipulative bastard! _

She couldn't do anything but swallow, and I doubt she had alcohol before.

"Tobi, you sh*t! Get off, un!"

"But… Tobi is a-"

"A good boy, I know!"

Tobi crawled off and continued to eat his cookie by Itachi, the weasel that just sits in the corner.

"_Hidan!_ You got sake all over my dress!" Ikichi shrieked, although there seemed to be no spillage. She stormed out of the room, giving a quick wink and smile to Hidan.

_Ah, I see now… she's using it as an excuses to change her clothes. But still…_

"Hidan…" I called,

"What is it, bird boy."

"You're an ass, un."

* * *

"Alright guys! This party needs some F.U.N.!" Exclaimed Ninkibi once she got everyone sitting on the couches, "We're going to play a game!"

"Oh boy, Tobi loves games!" shouted Tobi.

"I'm not too sure you'll like this game Tobi… "

"**Well, what is it already,**" Zetsu said.

"Oh, you'll see!" Ninkibi mused.

She made a few simple hand signs, and poof- five other Ninkibi's appeared, all dressed differently and seemed to have a different personalities. Some had confidence on their faces while others looked bored or timid.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"We're playing seven minutes and heaven!" she announced, throwing random confetti into the air. A balloon popped and the room fell silent.

"I'll go get the hat," she stated.

All the other Ninkibi's took a seat around Ikichi and Konan, since the real Ninkibi separated the genders.

"Is this your natural hair?"

"What size shoe are you?"

"Grow you're hair out!"

"What brand of eye shadow do you use?"

"You should get a tan with me."

"You're eyes are so pretty!"

The whole room filled with similar voiced clones and the rest of the guys seemed stunned, but this random comment got my attention: "Here, have my drink!"

The under dressed Ninkibi shoved another glass of sake into Ikichi mouth as the others held her down. What was with it when it came to Ikichi and drinking? I couldn't do anything…

"I'm ba-ack!" the real Ninkibi sang, holding a hat filled with colored papers. She started with the girl's side, and Konan passed, probably because she had Pein, who didn't attend. Ikichi shyly reached her hand in, glanced at her color and rested her hands in her lap. She changed into black leggings and a grey flowy shirt. Then Ninkibi came around the guy's side. She ended with Itachi, who was sitting next to Sasori. I sat next to him and Tobi sat next to me. She was short three people.

"Oh dang! I'm missing a few! I'll be right back to get some more," she said, rushing out of the room and coming back fairly quickly. This time she had no hat though, instead she just held the three pieces of paper facing down and passed them out to us- keeping one for her. I had a feeling this game was rigged… but now I wondered what color Ikichi got. I would absolutely hate it if she got a slob like Hidan or a child like Tobi.

"I just need to get the timer!" Ninkibi said, leaving the room once again.

I glanced over for a second and got a glimpse of the color of the people sitting on the couch I was. Kakuzu had purple, Hidan had yellow, Kisame had orange, Itachi had green, Sasori had red, and I had blue. Then I glanced at Ikichi, who was pale and slumping down, carelessly holding her card- revealing the color.

It was green.

_Oh my Gawd, this is bull! She got that creepy bastard Itachi! What do I do…_

"Ikichi! You can't just let you're card show like that!" One of the more bold Ninkibi's said, snatching the card out of her hand so no one would see.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, but now we have to shuffle the cards again…"

_Now's my chance!_

"We can just rotate our cards a person or two over, un," I suggested.

"Yeah, that works!" The Ninkibi clone said.

_Successes!_

I handed Tobi my card, and Sasori gave me his, but I passed that one down too, so I was sure I had that green card weasel boy had. The real Ninkibi came back holding a kitchen time and commenced the game, not knowing that we had switched cards.

"Okay! Birthday girl first!" She exclaimed, walking towards Ikichi, then took and showed her card. Just as I thought, the card showed green- the same as me.

I showed my card and gave a smirk to Ikichi, while Ninkibi's face seemed to stiffen.

"O-okay! I guess you go in the closet now!" She said half heartedly. I stood up, but Hidan and Kisame got up too with mischievous grins, and threw me into the closet, soon to be followed by Ikichi being throw in as well. They closed the door, and now we were concealed in a dark room with couch made for two…

"Seven minutes starts now!"

* * *

**Ikichi's Point of View**

_I'm speechless… I'm playing seven minutes in heaven with Deidara… DEIDARA. Oh my god…W-what are we going to do? What am I going to say? I-I can barely think straight… _

"Why don't you sit on the couch, Ikichi? The floor doesn't look to comfortable, un."

_Oh my gosh…_

I walked over to the couch, managing to stumble over and then almost sitting on Deidara.

_Great… I-I must be drunk…That and it's extremely dark…_

"You must be tipsy already…two glasses of sake chugged down like that with nothing in your stomach is going to give you a headache, un."

I couldn't say anything… I just managed to nod, but I doubt he saw. I was too flustered to find words to make conversation, so instead I was occupied thinking about what would happened in a game of seven minutes in heaven.

Kissing.

Being Close.

Touching.

And I'm playing- with Deidara.

I turned to him, and could see the he was turned to me. He was silent.

_I love Deidara. _This _is my chance._

I cupped his face with my hand and gave him a big kiss. He kissed back, and we smooched again. I came on his lap and put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my hips. Then, I made _tremendous _mistake…

"Deidara, I love you." I felt him inhale silently, "I've liked you for so long and always wanted you to be mine."

"I… Ikichi, I…" he stuttered, but I cut him off.

"Don't say it… I know you don't love me back. Ninkibi is yours, I know. I… just wanted to tell you. So maybe I could move on…"

"W-what? No, un! I've been torn between you two, Ikichi. I mean, you're both beautiful girls, but the reason I haven't told either of you is because I didn't want to ruin your friendship... I didn't want Ninkibi to turn on you, and I didn't want to hurt you, Ikichi…"

"But can't you see that this drama is killing me? One day I think we're getting closer and the next Ninkibi's all over you…Tell me who you want to be with Deidara. Tell me, so I can stop hurting…"

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you Ikichi! I just… didn't know what to do…"

"Just tell me," I said, tears building up.

"But-"

"Please…" I said as my clouded eyes started to rain.

"I- I love-"

_**CRASH!**_

"_IT'S A BOMB!_"


	21. Fact

Being as drunk as I was, I couldn't walk straight- and forget running. There was a huge explosion outside, and Deidara jumped up and put his ear against the door to hear what was going on outside. A few coughs, and then some scrambling.

"What the f*ck was that!" Hidan yelled.

"The rooms on fire!" Someone yelled.

Deidara swung the door open and beckoned me to follow. Everyone was running out of the smoking room. I stumbled out and tried to climb up the stairs. Luckily Kisame was behind me trying to put out the fire and when he was done he dragged me up the stairs and met up with the others.

"Alright, we're obviously under attack," stated Pein.

"We should get out of the base and take care of these pests," said Konan.

"Who the f*ck has the balls to attack us?" Hidan questioned.

"Who cares, we'll just finish them and then we'll get back to drinking," responded Kakuzu.

"I'll have a nice meal tonight," said Zetsu disappearing into the ground.

The rest went to the training grounds outside. We were just standing there, under the evening sky. But then, I noticed something I didn't remember being there…

_Hey… what's this light under me? Was it there before? No one else has it… They must be attached to my shoes. I'll just take it off. _I thought happily.

I plopped on the ground and everyone started starring at me. I took off my shoes and noticed that now, the light around me was on my legs all the way to my butt. I was so drunk I didn't even remember that that always happened…

"What now…Do I have to take off my pants for this light come off?" I shouted with frustration, but suddenly a familiar deep voice sounded in the distance.

"Ikichi… that's supposed to happen. You're just drunk as hell."

"_K-Kanaye?_" Ninkibi shrieked. The thought of seeing a teammate again must have seemed impossible after the day Hidan took us.

"Yeah," he said coolly, appearing in the field, "You've made everyone crazy the past week!" He said, anger hinting in his voice.

"The Akastuki…" another male voice said, appearing next to Kanaye, "I can't believe this."

"S-sensei…" I muttered.

"Aw sh*t," Hidan stated, "Now it's gonna get all f*cking gooey out here…"

"Shut up, Hidan. If it wasn't for you and your damn anger issues we wouldn't be here," spat Ninkibi. Then she turned to our former team and put on a sweet expression, "It feels like it's been ages! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Isn't it obvious? " Kanaye said, "We're taking you back. I mean, this place can't be good for you! Look at Ikichi. For crying out loud, she's drunk! You know she'd never drink!"

"At least she'll be easy to get back," said sensei, appearing next to me causing the others to back away, "Ninkibi, let's go."

The Akatsuki members all turned their heads to Ninkibi who was biting her bottom lip.

"Ninkibi?" Sensei questioned.

"You know you can't leave," said Konan.

"I know… but I'm only leaving if Ikichi leaves."

"Are you serious?" Kanaye exclaimed, "You really can't choose? Aren't these people horrible, killing, scummy, villains?"

"Look," Ninkibi said getting annoyed, "Either I go with Ikichi and we get killed later on, or we stay and -"

"_Hold on!_" I shouted, "Did you say horrible, killing, scummy, villains?" I turned to the Akastuki, "_None_ of you guys are scummy or horrible. You might be killing villains, but you are not horrible or scummy. Now, Kanaye, Sensei, please apologize to my friends and then we can negotiate over tea and crumpets."

Sensei's eye twitched. He took a deep breath and said, "Ikichi, do you want to come back to the village?"

"I don't know. Let me ask. Sasori, do I want to go back to the village?"

"No, you don't." he replied blandly.

"Hmm… let me get some other opinions," I said, standing up and walking over to Hidan.

"Do I want to go back to the village, Hidan?"

"No, you little sh*t. You're not f*ckign allowed."

"Aww," I said turning to my Sensei, "I'm not allowed to go! Maybe next time, okay?"

"Enough games!" Kanaye shouted, running up to me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"I'm being kidnapped!"

I screamed and shouted for help, and that's when the Akastuki leaped into action.

Tobi started to chase after Kanaye, Hidan ran behind Tobi and jumped on him and propelled himself forward, landing in front on Kanaye with his scythe ready and his maniac minding working up a plan. Meanwhile, Deidara and Sasori went up in the sky on one of Deidara's birds while Konan was working on Sensei. Ninkibi stood silent, not knowing what to do.

I, on the other hand, was being bounced around violently as Kanaye was trying to avoid Hidan and Kakuzu. In a way, I felt bad. Not just because I felt like throwing up, but because I was holding back my own former teammate and could be getting him killed. If I wasn't feeling so tipsy, I would have been off his shoulder and trying to convince them to go back to the village. Seriously, they're crazy for thinking that they could beat the Akatsuki and steal their members back.

But that shows they really care. Don't they…

Suddenly, I felt something grab me and pulll me up into the air. I found my self on Deidara's bird with Sasori. It turns out that Sasori detached his arms, launched them at me, and reeled me up like I was a fish. His arms clicked back into place and then both of them looked at me.

"How are we supposed to get rid of them, un?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know…" I sad rubbing my head.

"She's useless," Sasori stated, "We just have to finish them."

"No!" I shouted, "Can't you just like, I don't know, all disappear so then they have nothing to do?"

"If they bombed the inside of our base then I'm sure they'll just come in again. We have to drive them out or kill them."

"They're only two people, un. They're going to have to retreat," Deidara said.

"RETREAT!" I shouted jumping off the bird, dive bombing towards my Sensei.

"Sh*t!" yelled Deidara as he directed his bird to follow me, but it wasn't fast enough.

With my arms out, I tackled my Sensei. Or so I thought.

Really, I landed straight onto Itachi, who rammed into Kisame while he was performing his jutsu on Sensei. The powerful water column was thrown off track, heading towards Kakuzu and Hidan.

The out come was horrible. Kanaye and Sensei grouped together and started working together using shuriken on the members who were down. Deidara and Sasori had to defend them until they got back on their feet. Deidara attempted to throw spider-like bombs at them, but they jumped into the air evading the explosions, continuing their bombard of weapons. They landed a few feet away from me and Kanaye started attacking me with tai jutsu while Sensei kept going. He tried to grab me and take me away, but I sunk into the ground as Deidara threw a bomb.

I felt the explosion, but it seems it was to just get Kanaye away from me. It felt like he was pulling me away, like if I was in some sort of danger and he was rescuing me. I even saw the desperation in his face. He really wanted me back, but I hid from him and my village.

When I came back above ground next to Deidara, he was just standing there, looking into the distance along with everybody else.

Just like that, my former team was gone. No one said anything. We just slowly walked inside.

As we pooled into the meeting room, there was already someone in there.

She was still in her red party dress, casually sipping a glass of water.

"Have you been in here the whole time!" Kisame excalimed.

"You dumb bitch! You're such a slacker!" yelled Hidan.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I shouted.

We all surrounded her waiting for her explanation, irritated and annoyed. She took another sip of water and cleared her throat.

"Listen, I'm not the real Ninkibi. I'm just a clone, left from the party because she has something to say."

The tension eased, and everyone suddenly became more calm.

"Ninkibi was taken. When they dashed off, they hit her and took her away. None of you noticed because she was on the sidelines. Right on the boarder line of the forest. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't fight. She says she's sorry," And with that, she waved and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "Bye everyone."

I woke up the next day at 12. I felt normal, awaiting some sort of weird greeting from my best friend.

But of coarse that didn't happen.

I felt like she died.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in," I said.

"Hey, Ikichi, how are you, " Deidara said gently.

"Okay…you?"

"I'm fine…are you hungry? Almost everyone's on a mission, so there's a lot of pancakes in kitchen, un."

"No thanks. I sort of feel like going back to bed…"

"Too much sleep isn't good for you. Come to the living room with me, un."

"…okay…"

Walking to the living room and sitting down wasn't anything special. This place wasn't special. Breakfast wasn't special. I wasn't special. Everything was normal. I just felt indifferent, nothing.

Watching T.V. was time consuming. An ice breaker, if you will. It kept Deidara and me doing something without it being awkward. But really, after yesterday, in the closet… weren't we, I don't know, something? He kissed back after all… didn't he say he loved me? Or… he was about to…wasn't he?

I glanced at him. His normal expression was on and seemed comfortable, so I leaned on him. He smiled a little and put his arm around me.

After all what Ninkibi did to not let me be with Deidara, this felt weird. I was expecting her to come and sit on his lap, but nope. She was probably all over another guy in the village anyway. She has tons of choices over there… I wonder if she's happier back at home.

"We're going to try to get Ninkibi back, un."

"It feels empty without her," I put my legs over his and hugged him around his neck, "I'll try to fill the space for you."

He smirked and said, "You know you're the only one I love."

"Really..." I said skeptically, hugging him tighter.

"Ikichi, I love you, and that's a fact."

_Fin~_

**The long awaited final chapter! I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this. What do you think? Did you like the ending? ….Want more? XD Review/critique please :3 I love 'em 3**

**Ikichi: Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Ninkibi: Hope you liked the story!**

***flys away with Deidara on bird***

**;)**


End file.
